


Let this haunt you

by Gayhollis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cop!Toni, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mental Health Issues, gp!Toni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayhollis/pseuds/Gayhollis
Summary: Cheryl returns to Riverdale to represent someone she hasn't seen for a long time. She brings a big secret with her. One that could change things forever.AU.





	1. The past should stay dead

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if this has been done, but hope all you choni tRasH enjoy. let me know what you guys think, gotta go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cheryl had the perfect life. 

 

She graduated top of her class with her J.D. degree and passed her BAR exam with flying colors. 

 

In multiple states. 

 

She traveled for work mostly, but Riverdale held a special place in her heart. She still represented those that were in need, even working pro-bono, if necessary. Law was her passion and she'd be damned if she wasn't _the_ top lawyer in the country. Cheryl Blossom did _not_ settle for second best. Of course, with that, she was exhausted more often than not. But she was genuinely happy. All those years of pain growing up had finally ceased and became a numb, dull ache. With the help of therapy, she'd finally became who she was destined to be. She wasn't afraid of life and love and all of the things that came with it. 

 

She was in _control_.

 

Her mother passed  a few years into her college career and Nana Rose soon after. She'd be lying if she wasn't lonely sometimes, but she still had friends to fall back on. 

 

Veronica followed her down the long path to become a lawyer, even attending the same school, and focused all of her time helping those in Riverdale alongside her. Archie and Veronica got married, still believing they were too young for kids. Which Cheryl didn't necessarily disagree with. Archie took over his father's construction company when Fred Andrews was injured and Riverdale was booming all of a sudden. New residents seemed to be coming to Riverdale more than the developments could be planned and they honestly had their hands full. They were the ultimate power couple. 

 

But Riverdale was never without scandal. Cue Betty and Jughead Jones. Married and trying for a baby. Both working together as Riverdale's well-oiled news dispenser at The Blue and Gold. They just couldn't keep their noses out of anyone's business. She secretly admired them for it. Jughead still led the Serpents, still a family after all, finally going _mostly_ legit and working as a security firm. They still knocked heads in and there were still rival gangs to worry about, but they mostly remained within the confines of the law. 

 

Then there was Josie. She finally made it big, landing a record deal. She took time to sing at both weddings, never one to just forget her friends, and had the occasional gig at some of the bars. She still made time to return to Riverdale, choosing it as her home, despite the memories that lay there. 

 

Most everyone from Riverdale High went on to make something of themselves, in their own respects. Kevin was the President of an LGBTQ+ non-profit, Reggie went on to play in the NFL, Sweet Pea went off to the Marine Corps, returning to head Serpent Security after 10 years honorable service. 

 

As for Toni Topaz, the woman who had stolen her heart in high school, she became one of the top police officers at the Riverdale PD. 

 

Not that Cheryl paid attention _too_ much. 

 

She had heard through the grapevine, of course. Toni was still loyal to the Serpents, her family after her grandfather died. They still wore leather jackets, keeping the tradition alive as most the older Serpents were dead or heading straight for it. She still had to uphold the law and Cheryl really found it to be a conflict of interest whenever the Serpents had started any trouble. But it wasn't her place to say.

 

Not anymore.

 

Things were blissfully amazing in high school, seemingly easy in hindsight, despite everything. They were the perfect couple, rarely ever fighting or breaking up every two weeks. They fell _hard_ for eachother. 

_Knock your socks off, land on your ass hard_. 

 

And for the last two years of their relationship, things were great. Cheryl was set to go off to college a few months after graduation and Toni pursued photography for a while, before finding out she wanted to be a cop, to protect those she loved. They promised to keep in touch and they would see eachother often. Wishful thinking, really. 

 

They would see eachother every once in a while, Cheryl going to her in Riverdale or vice versa. A lot more difficult than high school, but possible. They still couldn't get enough of eachother, usually opting to stay in, basking the nights and days away in pleasure before Cheryl had to fly back to school two states over. 

 

_Toni always made sure she left Cheryl truly and thoroughly fucked_.

 

Toni was born different than most girls. She was still a woman, but what was between her legs intrigued and pleased Cheryl to no end, despite her being a lesbian. Her voice would most likely be gone by the end of their time together and she wouldn't forget what they had done for days. Toni was different for Cheryl. 

 

She was _it_.

 

The last time Cheryl left after her Halloween break was the last time she saw Toni Topaz. She was well and truly afraid about what was to come. The rare time that Toni couldn't resist and didn't use a condom (which Cheryl also enjoyed) was the one time that her life changed forever. 

 

Cheryl Blossom was pregnant, two years into her schooling.

 

Toni called and texted and even emailed, but Cheryl ignored it all. She let Toni know, through a cowardly text, that she couldn't be with her anymore. That she would not see her again. 

 

Cheryl kept the baby a secret, of course. To all but Veronica, whom she begged a pact of secrecy. She was grateful to have her by her side throughout the pregnancy and beyond. It was difficult. Cheryl had way too much school work and not enough energy some days. She cried all the time, feeling like this child would suck the life from her. But as time went on, she grew to love it. The way it kicked and moved in her belly, little fingers and feet pressing against her insides. 

 

One day, she took Veronica with her to get her second ultrasound. She didn't much keep up with them, what with being so busy, but that day, she found out they were having a boy. Cheryl cried tears of joy and Veronica held her. Reassured her that everything would be okay, that this was a blessing in her life. 

 

This boy growing inside her was a _blessing_.

 

She wanted to tell Toni so many times, she really did. Toni deserved to know their child, but she knew the Serpent would hate her for leaving her, for doing it on her own, for keeping _their_ boy a secret. Cheryl felt like it would ruin her life, all her dreams and ambitions. She was ashamed, but she loved the boy more than anything, marginally more than she loved Toni Topaz. If that were possible. 

 

She'd had other girlfriends, but no one stayed long after she told them she had a kid. And deep down, she was grateful. None compared to Toni Topaz. It was hard raising a kid and going to school full time. The only thing in her favor was her sizable inheritance after her family's passing. 

 

And so when the baby was born, he had everything he needed times ten, after Veronica pitched in. It was no longer an option to stay in the dorms and so they moved out together, finding a small house for cheap. It was nothing grand, but they had each other and that was all the support Cheryl needed. 

 

Jason Eben Blossom-Topaz, 9 pounds and 7 ounces. Born July 21st, a bundling summer baby with red hair and light olive skin, eyes just like Toni's. 

 

And Cheryl died a little whenever she looked into them, knowing what he and Toni deserved. 

 

She didn't know if she would ever tell Toni. Or if Jason would want to know her when he got older.

 

She figured they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I gotta say is oof.

 

Toni sat at her desk, mindlessly scrolling through Instagram, as the day ticked away slowly. Her lightweight work boots sat crossed on the side of her desk as she slouched in her chair. Various awards sat on both sides of her computer monitors. She knew she would run out of space eventually, but figured she'd just find a spot in her apartment for them. Toni wasn't an over achiever, she just really loved her job. She didnt really care what others thought anyway.

 

She wasn't really interested in anything that popped up on her phone, until she hit her explore page. 

 

Her heart nearly fell out of her mouth. 

 

There, on the screen, were two redheaded beauties. Everything else paled in comparison. One, of course, being Cheryl Blossom herself. She was in Riverdale and Toni felt a deep tug at the bottom of her heart, just staring at her beautiful smile. The sun beat down behind the two and the woman had her eyes closed. 

 

But the boy intrigued her most. 

 

His fire red hair was cut short on the sides and left longer on the top, flipping onto his forehead with sweat. She noticed his jersey and wondered what sport he played. He couldn't have been more than six or seven years old. Her interest was piqued and she finally hit Cheryl's profile.

 

Private. Not surprised.

 

The two hadn't spoken to eachother, let alone followed one another, for all these years. She had to admit, she was a little disappointed. She knew the kid was Cheryl's. He had her exact same facial features, the beautiful hair, and bone structure. But she couldn't quite place his tanned skin and beautiful eyes. She didn't want to think of the wildest possibility... 

 

She didn't want to assume. 

 

She didn't want to get her hopes up.

 

She knew the woman did pro-bono work in Riverdale sometimes, but they'd mostly avoided eachother. Toni would steer clear of whatever cases she worked, information she was privy to, for legal reasons. Veronica was friendly enough to let her know if they would be dropping by. Toni always made a point to go out on patrol, just to distract herself.

 

Cheryl _crushed_ her.

 

Completely _destroyed_ her.

 

She didn't want to face the embarrasment of her begging the woman, for months, to talk to her, to let her in, to let her know what she did wrong. Eventually, she'd come to the conclusion that they would never really speak again, that their relationship was that easy to let go of. 

 

And it made her hate Cheryl Blossom, in some fucked up loving way that confused her to no end. 

 

"Hey, Topaz!" Sweet Pea smiled, knocking her boots off the corner of her desk and taking a seat. "Why the long face? Thought you had a hot date tonight."

 

He wasn't wrong. 

 

"Now I have to disinfect my desk because of your ass sweat." Toni huffed, throwing her phone back onto the desk.

 

"Well, excuse me, grumpy pants! What crawled up your ass and d- OH." His gaze dropping onto Toni's phone. 

 

Toni didn't respond to that, already knowing what he would say. She grabbed her keys for dinner and Sweet Pea always knew better than to pry too much. But today was not one of those days.

 

"Who's the kid?"

 

"Fuck if I know, Sweets." She grumbled, walking out towards her patrol car. He followed, getting into the passenger seat.

 

Toni was silent for most of their drive to Pop's. Sweet Pea would hazard a glance every couple of seconds, watching the knuckle white grip she had on the steering wheel. 

 

"We can talk about it, y'know." He said lowly, almost afraid to push her. 

 

He knew her temper had only worsened over the years. 

 

"Get out. I'm hungry." Was all she said, pulling into the gravel lot of Pop's. 

 

It was the dinner rush and they knew there'd be a crowd, but this had always been their spot, since high school. Not that much had changed. She appreciated Sweet Pea's concern, but she didn't want to talk about it. 

 

Both Serpents missed the striking red car in the full lot as they entered. 

 

* * *

 

Jason ran from the soccer field towards Cheryl's red convertible. The woman smiled the entire time until he got into his seat, buckling up. She'd promised him they would go to Pop's, but she had half a mind to take him home so he could shower. He smelled of grass and sweat when she planted a kiss to his head over the center console. She decided against it and went to feed her growing boy. 

 

When Cheryl went away on work trips, he would stay with Veronica and Archie, being his godparents. Cheryl was extremely grateful for that. She was never gone for too long and when Jason wasn't in school, Cheryl would take him with her. He was already well traveled for his age and always seemed to enjoy the new places they would go. He snapped photos of everything, which reminded her of a certain someone. Always wanting to document a memory or a small moment in time. 

 

"Mom, can I get a chocolate milkshake today?" Jason asked, giving her a toothy grin.

 

A tooth fell out yesterday and Cheryl placed a 5 dollar bill under his pillow. She didn't say it was the Tooth Fairy because that was preposterous, but knew that would be a good excuse to teach her boy some semblance of money management. 

 

"Of course, sweetie." Cheryl smiled at him, pulling up to Pop's. "Just make sure you calculate." 

 

Cheryl's heels crunched into the gravel and she smiled to herself at all the memories made here. To the new memories she would continue to make with Jason. It was hard to be a single mom sometimes. Especially when Jason was younger. He had grown into a fine young boy and Cheryl saw a lot of herself in him, despite the things that he had engrained in him from Toni. 

 

He really was the love of her life.

 

Jason gripped his mother's hand as they made their way into a booth, sitting across from eachother. It wasn't super crowded, most opting to take out for the night. A waitress came to take their order and Pop Tate followed behind to greet them. He was still kicking, albeit somewhat slower. 

 

"It's nice to see you, Cheryl." He said softly, ruffling Jason's hair. "And you, little Jason. My, you're growing fast."

 

"He really is, Pop. It's kind of depressing." Cheryl pouted. 

 

He laughed at that. "Well, I remember when you were just 16 coming in here." 

 

"I was horrid at that age." Cheryl chuckled, sweeping her hair aside. "I'm sorry you had to bear witness."

 

"Oh, it's in the past. You kids made me feel a lot younger than I was." 

 

Their food arrived just then and Pop Tate took his leave, hoping they would enjoy. Who was he kidding? The stuff was classic and Jason loved it.

 

The young boy grabbed a fry and swirled it into his milkshake. Cheryl watched him eat it and internally rolled her eyes. 

 

It was so _Toni_.

 

The bell on the door jingles as someone made their way in. 

 

Sweet Pea made eye contact with her, hesitating to wave, but did finally. Cheryl smiled, but it quickly fell as she laid eyes on the woman behind him. 

 

Toni Topaz. 

 

Cheryl's eyes followed her intently as the two of them took a booth on the opposite side. Toni's back was to her. 

 

Her throat was dry all of a sudden, thinking about how good Toni actually looked in her uniform, her firearm tucked into her side and hair pulled into a ponytail. She was lacking in the pink hair department, but she was still as beautiful as Cheryl remembered. 

 

"You gonna eat those, mom?" Jason asked.

 

"Go ahead, honey." Cheryl said, pushing the fries towards him. 

 

Sweet Pea made eye contact with her briefly and she could see the apology in his eyes. They weren't the closest, but they were cordial. The redhead smiled softly at him. Toni began to follow his gaze just then, but much to her relief, he distracted her in time. 

 

"Would you like to take this home with us, honey?" 

 

Word vomit. 

 

Jason looked at her like she had two heads from underneath his long eyelashes, an eyebrow arching up. He was silent for a while, but nodded once he processed what she actually said. 

 

Cheryl waved her hand at the waitress and asked her for a to-go box. She tried to keep her voice low and by now, Jason was looking at her like she was psychotic. He was smart enough to know that something was going on with her. 

 

Cheryl simply smiled at him and grabbed his hand across the table. The waitress packed up the food and Cheryl paid in cash. The two red heads slid out of the booth and Jason held his bag of food, while Cheryl grabbed her purse. Her heels clicked softly onto the ground and she wished she hadn't worn them today. 

 

She glanced towards Sweet Pea, who looked at her briefly, before looking away to continue his conversation. One day she would thank him.

 

Hand in hand, they walked towards the door.

 

And Cheryl forgot about that _fucking_ bell. 

 

 She flinched and froze as it rung. She pushed Jason in front of her, leading him out, not daring to look back. Her pace increased as the door shut behind them. The car wasn't too far and she made sure her son got in first. 

 

"Mom, what's going on?" Jason asked from the passenger seat, his brow furrowed. 

 

Cheryl closed the door, moving to the driver's side, when she heard the bell.  

 

She froze again.

 

"Cheryl?"

 

That _goddamn_ voice. 

 

She felt like her knees were going to give out, but she couldn't move. The sound of crunching gravel echoed through her ears. She didn't turn fully towards her, but gave her a cheek to let her know she was paying attention. She would always pay attention. 

 

It was silent for a moment, before she heard Toni sigh.

 

"I have to go." Cheryl said flatly. 

 

"You look nice..." Toni responded.

 

 

More gravel. 

 

 

The bell again.

 

 

And Cheryl let out the breath she'd been holding. She got into her seat and peeled out of the lot, tears threatening to break free. 

 

She was _so selfish_.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Warning from my demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More o0f. I can't stop writing this and I'm thoroughly invested, hope you guys are too. Leave a comment or something, poopsicles.

  **Bombshell** : __need to talk. see you soon. x__

* * *

Veronica had received the message around 7 PM. She was still at the office, but she rushed home, knowing Cheryl needed her. To anyone who didn't know, they probably looked like a couple more than her and Archie did. 

 

Ronnie would be lying if she said the girl wasn't _drop dead gorgeous_ though.

 

But Archie stole her heart back in high school. She was utterly his. After a final falling out with her father, her mother divorced him and returned to New York. Another bust landed her father in prison for the rest of his life. As a result, Veronica and Archie moved into the Pembrooke. It was perfect for them and they lived comfortably. 

 

Cheryl and Veronica arrived at nearly the same time. She caught the redhead carrying a sleeping Jason into the estate and followed quickly after her. 

 

"She went to put him down. She looks like hell, Ronnie, what happened?" Archie whispered as his wife stepped in. 

 

Veronica shrugged a response before Cheryl appeared again. The woman almost knocked her over, crashing her body into hers for a hug. Veronica motioned for Archie to check on Jason. They would talk later. 

 

Cheryl had been reduced to a sobbing mess and Veronica moved them to the chaise, cradling her in her arms until she calmed. She wouldn't berate her with questions just yet.

 

It seemed to be hours that passed by until the red head's fit broke and she was deathly quiet. Ronnie glanced at the clock.

 

_10 PM._

 

"Cheryl, what happened? Who do I need to hurt?" Veronica whispered against Cheryl's head. 

 

"I-I saw Toni today... at P-Pop's. I just wanted to get Jason s-some food and I tried to sneak out, b-but that damn bell and who t-the _fuck_ wouldn't notice this h-hair, Ronnie?"

 

Cheryl was beginning to ramble and Veronica smoothed her hair, calming her, like a mother would do to her child. She got it, she really did. Toni Topaz was her weakness. Her one recurring regret. The one she let get away. The one she _pushed_ away. Her intentions came from the purest of hearts. But she knew Cheryl was grateful for Toni as well. She had given her Jason, after all, and she was obsessed with that boy. 

 

"What'd she say?"

 

"She said I look nice..." Cheryl sniffled. "I know, it's so stupid... She sounded so heartbroken and I've been so selfish all these years, keeping her away from our son."

 

Sobs racked the woman in Veronica's arms again. She did her best to calm her, but she knew this would take days to calm. Cheryl hadn't been this bad since the beginning of her pregnancy, the guilt eating away at her whenever Toni would call or text. Each one ignored.

 

 

"I need to tell her, Ronnie..." Cheryl sat up, looking into her eyes.

 

Veronica's landline phone rang from her home office, breaking the moment. She gave Cheryl an apologetic look and went to answer. The red head could hear her mumbling and pausing to listen. It was a short conversation and by the end, Cheryl pulled her knees up to her chest. Veronica moved back to the chaise, taking Cheryl's hand softly.

 

"There was a shootout near Pop's tonight... Sounds like one gunshot wound, victim will be okay. But they need someone to represent Toni... She shot back." She explained softly,  as if Cheryl were made of glass. 

 

The cogs began to turn slowly in Cheryl's tear-fogged mind. It wasn't ideal, but this could be her chance... Ronnie had opened up the floor to her, but she knew she could fall back on her friend if she couldn't do it. There would surely be pain involved, no matter how simple and justified the shootout was. 

 

They would have to speak again. Speak about things that were painful between them. 

 

"I'll do it..." Cheryl said softly. 

 

Veronica simply smiled back at her, squeezing her hand in reassurance. Like the good friend she is, she drew Cheryl a bath and retired for the night. 

 

Cheryl stepped out in a bath robe, her eyes taking in Jason's sleeping form. She pulled on some pajamas and slipped into bed next to him. He stirred slightly, his mouth falling open to let out a soft snore. She smiled at him in the darkness, playing with his hair softly. 

 

"I think it's time you met your mom. Soon, sweet boy..." Cheryl whispered, kissing his forehead, before drifting off to sleep beside him. 

* * *

Toni paced at the hospital. It was late and she had Sweet Pea's blood soaked into her uniform. A nurse offered to find her some scrubs, but she refused and thanked her. The nurse wouldn't give her anymore information, only that he was in surgery. The gunshot had very nearly pierced a major artery and he would be lucky to make it out of surgery today. 

 

She hoped and prayed he would. 

 

As for the Ghoulie who attacked them, he was in custody at the station. Toni had half a mind to drive back there and pummel his face into a cold steel table. That would be a sure suit for police brutality. Though, she could very well act on behalf of The Serpents. Jughead would be angry at that, but she was so pent up with anger and emotion from earlier today. She honestly didn't know which was which.

 

_Was she angry at the Ghoulie?_

 

_Was she angry that Cheryl couldn't even face her?_

 

Probably one more than the other, but she would never admit that. She'd been angry all these years, what would it hurt to be angry for a little more?

 

"Officer Topaz, Sweet Pea... is out of surgery" The nurse said awkwardly.

 

Toni nodded her thanks and followed the instructions to his room. Sweet Pea smiled at her once she entered the room and she wondered how he wasn't grumpy.

 

"It's almost midnight and you have a shit-eating grin on your face." 

 

"You shot at that Ghoulie. You know how valuable that is, Topaz?" He grinned.

 

"He's out of my hands... If not, he'd be dead. The hearing is tomorrow and we already have representation. So rest up, Sweets. You make your debut tomorrow." Toni chuckled. 

 

"That was quick." He mumbled drowsily, fidgeting with his pain medication button. 

 

"You're so high. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Please, for the love of _god_ , don't fuck this up." 

 

Toni began to walk away and heard him shout something along the lines of being capable of handling himself. She smiled to herself, glad that her friend and brother was okay. 

 

She went home that night and sunk into her bed after a shower. A few minutes passed and she grabbed her phone, flipping back to that picture she had seen earlier in the day. 

 

God, she was beautiful. 

 

_After all these years._

 

Toni cursed herself for falling so hard, for letting the rug be swept from under her...

 

Cheryl Blossom _had_ her.

 

_After all these years._


	4. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys for all the comments and kudos this far. I really appreciate them. Keep 'em comin'!
> 
> Also, comment below: longer chapters, slower updates or shorter, faster updates? Let me know!
> 
> You asked and I have provided, trash babies. Enjoy.

 

 

Toni wheeled Sweet Pea into the court room,  setting the brake behind the plaintiff's table. They were early. Sweet Pea didn't want to be, but Toni simply told him its a first impression thing. The hearing would start in a little under an hour, hopefully quick and painless.

 

"I think that's the first time I've ever had to actually fire at someone." Toni murmured from her seat beside him.

 

"Self defense. I think you did great. Hopefully next time I won't get shot. Think I'll speak to jughead about arming the Serpents in the future..."

 

"Oh, there will be no next time, Sweets. We need to be more careful." Toni said. 

 

The room began to fill up with spectators. Jughead and some of the other serpents showed up to support Sweet Pea. They were all glad he was okay and thanked Toni for being there with him. They talked amongst themselves about the implications of their Serpent jackets, how they drew attention. They were proud to be Serpents, but were contemplating toning them down to be safe. Jughead would make the decision later on, when he could speak with Sweet Pea in private. 

 

Toni heard the chatter of the radio from behind her, watching as the Ghoulie was brought to his table. He had a smug grin on his face, blowing a kiss at Sweet Pea, who jutted out at him. Toni grabbed his arm, calming him. They didn't need to fight anymore.

 

"Piece of shit is going away anyway. He's not worth it." Toni said softly. 

 

The next thing she heard was the telltale _click, click, click_ of heels on linoleum. Toni turned around slightly at that and her suspicions were confirmed. 

 

_Cheryl Blossom_.

 

Toni couldn't resist how gorgeous she looked, taking in her outfit as she spoke with the defense lawyer. Her red plaid suit hugged every curve just right, long legs sat into black pumps, and the white button down shirt she wore underneath made Toni want to reach out and touch her. Her fire red hair was flowing over her shoulders softly and Toni tried to remember what it smelled like. 

 

Like she could ever forget anyway. 

 

Cheryl finally shook hands with the defense, a small smile playing at her lips as he walked away. It was like she could feel Toni watching her when she turned her way, making eye contact. There was some unspoken thing between them. Cheryl bit her lip softly, before making her way towards them.

 

And Toni would be damned if it didn't have some kind of effect on her.

 

The Ghoulie laid eyes on Cheryl, looking her up and down, before letting out a whistle. The red head froze at that and Toni visibly bristled. Cheryl took notice and turned to face him. 

 

"Keep it in your pants, you neandrathal." Cheryl snarled, placing a hand on her hip. "Defense, control your client or that plea deal goes bye-bye. Thanks!"

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes turning back towards Toni and Sweet Pea.

 

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I will be representing you both today." Cheryl said softly, her eyes moving between the two. 

 

"Surprised Veronica didn't handle this herself..." Toni said smugly. 

 

Cheryl heard the tone in her voice and moved to sit on the opposite side of Sweet Pea. She noticed Toni's white-knuckle grip on the edge of the table and curiosity set in. Toni followed her gaze when no witty remark came from the redhead, then realizing she should probably let go now. 

 

The judge walked in, hit her gavel and called the Ghoulie, Malachi, to the stand. He got up, throwing a haphazard wink to Cheryl, who simply rolled her eyes at the barbarian.

 

Malachi took his oath, but the judge would not go easy on him. She read off a fraction of illegal activities he'd been apart of before addressing Cheryl.

 

"Ms. Blossom, have you conferred with the defense?"

 

"Yes, Your Honor. They are prepared to take the plea deal I have set forth. In exchange for more Ghoulies, Malachi's sentencing will be cut by a fourth, eligible for parole 17 years after his initial in-process date, with a full admission of guilt, of course."

 

Malachi eyed his defense attorney. Honestly, Cheryl knew there wasn't much a public defense attorney could do for the Ghoulie. They were exhausted and overworked. This was the best outcome for everyone involved.

 

"Anything from the defense?"

 

"No, Your Honor, we accept the guilty plea."

 

"Perfect." The judge said. "You are hereby sentenced to 25 years confinement for possession of an unregistered weapon, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder, eligible for parole in 17 years. We are adjourned."

 

The gavel fell once more and the bailiff removed Malachi from the stand.

 

"Snake bitches." Malachi said to Toni, who simply stared back. 

 

"Snitches get stitches." Sweet Pea laughed. 

 

Toni heard The Serpents laugh, but she was in a somber mood. The room began to clear out and Jughead offered to take Sweet Pea home. He was reluctant to leave Toni, but let her know to call him later. 

 

Cheryl shook hands again with the defense, who left shortly after.

 

"I have to say, that was pretty impressive, Red." Toni said.

 

"A cake-walk, really." Cheryl said, gathering her paperwork. "But thank you, Toni..."

 

Toni noticed the lack of jewelry adorning the redhead's left hand. She cursed herself for it once she'd her the judge address her as 'Ms. Blossom'. 

 

"I-"

 

"We-"

 

Cheryl flushed as they both tried to talk over eachother.

 

"You first." Toni said.

 

"I was going to say, we should catch up sometime..." 

 

"Would you want to?" Toni asked softly. "At Pop's..."

 

"I know," Cheryl sighed. "I was just afraid..."

 

"Of what?"

 

Cheryl didn't answer that, dropping her gaze back to the table. She thought about all the years that went by, the guilt of keeping Jason away, and breaking Toni Topaz's heart. She was honestly surprised they were here right now, talking to eachother. 

 

"You don't have to answer that, Cheryl. We can catch up. Pop's tonight?"

 

Cheryl looked up at that, but wasn't really given a choice. Toni already scribbled her number onto one of the legal pads and was making her way out.

 

"Toni?" 

 

"Yes, Red?"

 

"You look nice, too." Cheryl smiled.

 

Toni tipped her head towards her, a small smile playing on her lips, before leaving.

 

Cheryl would text Toni later that day, agreeing to meet at 5 PM. She wouldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't extremely nervous. As much as Toni wanted to hate the woman, she couldn't. She damn well tried. 

 

Neither knew what would come of the night, but it was a possible new start.

 

That was all they could ask for.


	5. Questions and answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the tags, this is a GP AU. If you're not comfortable with it, don't read it. This is the starting line. 
> 
> Longer chapter today. Thanks for all the support in the comments and the kudos, I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Cheryl had the biggest smile on her face as she went back to the Pembrooke that afternoon. Veronica made a point to laugh at her the entire time. 

 

 

 

"So, how did it go?" The raven haired woman asked. "How did she react?"

 

"We're meeting tonight at Pop's... I know it's a lot to ask, but could you watch Jason for a couple hours again, Ronnie?"

 

"I'm offended that you would even ask such a thing, Bombshell! He's always welcome and Archie loves him." 

 

"Thanks, I should be back no later than 9. If I'm not, please come drag me away. Toodles!" Cheryl ran over to Veronica, planting a kiss on her cheek and heading out the door again.

 

Sometimes, it felt like she lived at the Pembrooke. Thistlehouse was still standing tall, despite being centuries old. The interior had been completely gutted and modernized, somewhat alleviating the painful memories that danced in the back of Cheryl's mind. She thought about moving out entirely, selling it to the highest bidder, and ridding herself of that part of her life. But it was an integral reminder of who she was and what she'd overcome. It was too important to do away with. One day, she hoped Jason would want it for himself. 

 

Cheryl pulled into the driveway, taking in all the brightly colored flowers and bustling trees. The small amount she paid to keep this place in shape was well worth it. 

 

"What to wear, what to wear." Cheryl mumbled to herself as she entered. 

 

Was this a date? Should she keep it casual? A dress? 

 

Cheryl was in deep. It was a welcome nervousness that settled in the pit of her stomach. Because it was Toni _fucking_ Topaz. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do. But also catching up and just _talking_. Was that something they could do anymore? She wouldn't fault Toni for anything she brought to the table. If she wanted to be angry with her, then she would whole heartedly accept that. However, she would know Jason. She _knows_ Toni would _know_ Jason. And they would be absolutely smitten with eachother. 

 

Her eyes settled on the clock by her nightstand.

_4:15 PM_

_Pull yourself together, Cheryl._

She settled on an off-the-shoulder black dress for the night, complete with a black bow choker, boots, and her signature red lip. It was nothing fancy. She hoped she hadn't over dressed or underdressed. She's a mom, but mom's can dress up too. 

 

Once she was satisfied, she went back to her little red convertible, making her way to Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe.

 

* * *

 

Toni was early. 

 

Once again.

 

She didn't think she'd dressed in anything other than a uniform and gym clothes in a long while. Her white plaid button up was covered by her denim Serpent jacket, followed by black jeans and combat boots. 

 

Toni's dating life had been pretty dry since Cheryl. Sure, she'd find someone to shack up with for a little while, but it was never more than just sex. She would usually drop them in about a week. Work kept her busy. She slept for work, ate for work, kept in shape for work, everything for work. 

 

She had become quite the overachiever since her high school days. Photography didn't _really_ take a back seat. Yes, she'd majored in something more applicable to a law enforcement lifestyle, but she was able to soak up as much knowledge as she could. Eventually, she'd earned a separate degree based solely in the arts. She still took photos whenever she could and kept a full wall of them in her apartment. 

 

She wished she could take a picture of this moment, waiting for Cheryl Blossom to grace her with her presence. A few people sat across the other side, groups of friends, lovers. The neon sign of the diner flashed every few seconds outside her booth window, casting a red glare onto the table. It was a nice night, a slight humidity sat in the air. A perfect day to ride her bike, which sat in the gravel lot. It was dark already and Toni looked at the watch on her wrist. 

 

_4:47 PM_

Two bright headlights shone through the window just then, the soft rumble of the engine could be heard, until it faded away. The bell above the door rung out as it was pushed open and Cheryl Blossom made her way in. She waved at Pop Tate, who smiled widely at her, before taking a seat on the opposite side of Toni's booth.

 

"Hey." Cheryl said softly.

 

"Hey, yourself." Toni said, taking a moment to appreciate her outfit. "Sorry if I'm overstepping, but you look gorgeous..."

 

Cheryl flushed and brushed her hair behind her ear. It wasn't overstepping if she liked it. If she wanted Toni to overstep _more_. She muttered out a thank you as a waitress set down two waters, coming to take their order.

 

"What can I do for you tonight, Toni?" The waitress shamelessly flirted, biting her lip softly.

 

Cheryl cleared her throat and took a sip of the water in front of her. Toni eyed her knowingly, a small smirk playing at her lips. 

 

"Uh, just the usual... Medium on the meat. No cherries." 

 

"It's yours, and for you?" 

 

"A strawberry milkshake and a slice of cheese pizza, thanks." Cheryl said quickly.

 

The waitress nodded, leaving them after smiling way too enthusiastically at Toni. Cheryl laughed at the uncomfortable look on her face, like she'd been caught in some vile act. 

 

"Well, aren't you the popular one." The redhead drawled. 

 

"No, it's not like that... I'm in here a lot. Sweet Pea still can't get enough of this place and honestly, I really shouldn't eat here as much as he does."

 

"And how is Sweet Pea?" Cheryl asked.

 

Toni told her that he was holding up, grateful to be on bed rest so he could have her at his beck and call. She honestly didn't mind the small talk, but she knew there was more to Cheryl Blossom than _just_ small talk. Any talk from the redhead lit up her entire being, but she wanted to get into her intriguing mind. Like she used to. And if she ended up in her metaphorical pants, well, she surely wouldn't mind that either. 

 

Their food arrived moments later and, truthfully, they were both starving. 

 

"So, how are things with you, Blossom? It's been a while. You're a hotshot lawyer now." 

 

"Oh, its tiring sometimes, traveling here and there. Sometimes I wish I could just stay in Riverdale, but this place... it's so entrapping sometimes, like it's in it's own little bubble." Cheryl shrugged, playing with the perspiration on her glass. "And you? How's life as a cop?"

 

"I get that. Nothing much has really changed, only the size. More people equals more problems, but I love my job. It's rewarding and hard work. But it keeps me in shape, so that's a plus." Toni said, popping a fry into her choclate milkshake, and back into her mouth.

 

Cheryl thought back to yesterday, when Jason had done the exact same thing, and it made her smile. Toni looked at her puzzlingly, asking what had her smiling so hard.

 

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Cheryl laughed. "It's just, Jas- Someone I know does the exact same thing with their fries."

 

"Hm, girlfriend? Toni asked, trying and failing to keep herself in check. 

 

"No, no, I'm not seeing anyone, if that's what you're asking, Toni..." Cheryl said softly. "Are you?"

 

The question came out weaker than she wanted it to and she mentally scolded herself. She hoped Toni wouldn't notice. And it didn't seem like she did when the woman across her laughed and said Sweet Pea was the closest thing to dating she'd been for a while. Cheryl let out the breathe she was holding and laughed with her. 

 

She missed Toni's laugh. It was the one thing that could never fail to calm her, then and now. A sound of absolute comfort and joy. It was the one thing that could glue her broken pieces back together all those years ago. She sought it like an alcoholic sought booze. It gave her goosebumps to watch the woman in front of her so care free and content with her life. It _almost_ made her chicken out, not wanting to ruin the moment they were having. But she came here for a reason and she couldn't _not_ say something. As of now, she wasn't going to travel for a while and she knew they would see eachother around. Jason included. She didn't know how Toni would react and that part scared her most.

 

"Hey," Toni said, poking the hand Cheryl laid on the table.  "Where'd you go?"

 

"I'm here. Just thinking." Cheryl smiled softly at her. "It's nice to be here with you, like old times..."

 

"I have to agree. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you..." Toni sat back against the booth and sighed. "I was so angry, when you texted me that day. I tried to rationalize it, to put myself in your shoes, and to this day, I still can't figure out what I did wrong... and I still _am_ angry some days, but Cheryl, when you walked out of here a few days ago, my heart nearly fell out of me. It was like seeing a ghost."

 

Cheryl listened to Toni intently. She could feel the knot in her throat coming and tears threatened to make themselves known. She understood how she felt. She was angry with herself for ruining something good, for panicking and assuming that Toni would want nothing to do with their son. 

 

It was _Toni._

Loyalty was her middle name and in hindsight, she knows she should've told her. Life would be so different. 

 

"I know I owe you an explanation, Toni. If anyone deserves that, it's you... I'm just afraid of what you'll think. I know that's a shit reason, but I was afraid then too. Afraid to ruin your life, afraid that we would struggle. You had hopes and dreams and ambitions, I didn't want to take that from you..."

 

Toni grabbed Cheryl's hand then. The warmth radiated onto the back of her hand and they both marveled at the familiar contrasting of skin. It was normal, comfortable and neither pulled away. They couldn't. They were like high powered magnets, separated by a block of wood, pressing deeply, fighting to get back to one another. Even if they didn't know it. 

 

"Cheryl, you were my _entire_ life. Nothing would have changed that..." Toni said softly. "Fuck, who am I kidding? I know we don't have any ties on social media, but that picture of you with the boy, I couldn't take my eyes off of you... Nothing has changed and maybe I'm stupid for that."

 

"Doing some stalking, huh?" Cheryl teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

Her free hand moved to cup Toni's as she tried to pull away. The Serpent rolled her eyes lightly, calling the waitress over for their check.

 

"You were on my explore page, Blossom, but _do_ flatter yourself. If your profile wasn't private, I think I'd look all day, get fired from my job in the process." Toni flirted.

 

"Well, that would certainly give away all my secrets..." 

 

"What do I have to do for those?" Toni smiled, looking down at the check. The waitress' number was scripted neatly at the top. 

 

"Resorting to bribery, are we? Isn't that illegal for a cop? I could take you down easily." 

 

"Don't tempt me, Red..." Toni said edgily, moving to stand. "I'll pay."

 

Cheryl nodded, not one to argue with the Serpent about these things. She knew from experience that it was a losing battle. She couldn't stop herself from glancing back and checking Toni out. Her strong legs rippled through her jeans as she leant against the high counter, her denim jacket pulling tightly against her toned arms. Cheryl bit her lip and blushed when Toni caught her, an eyebrow raised in delight. Then she was making her way back to the booth, a hand extended to help her slide out. 

 

Cheryl took it, intertwining their fingers as she followed Toni out of Pop's and to her car. She took her keys out of her small black clutch, unlocking the door. 

 

"We should do this again sometime." Toni said behind her.

 

Cheryl stopped briefly, turning to face her. "I'll pay next time, no arguments."

 

"Yes, ma'am." Toni smiled, pushing her hands into her jacket. 

 

Cheryl couldn't resist that lopsided grin and before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed onto the front of Toni's jacket, pulling her into a kiss. Toni was still for a while, before realizing that the girl of her dreams was kissing her. Her hands fell out of her jacket and onto the redhead's hips, pushing her back against her car. Lips moved languidly against eachother and Cheryl's tongue moved out to enter. Toni allowed it, unable to resist the temptation, and Cheryl let out a soft groan, dropping her keys.

 

Their bodies pressed tightly together and Toni's hand roamed down to Cheryl's ass, squeezing roughly. Cheryl moaned at the feeling and felt heat spread across her face and chest. She wanted so much more than to be here right now as her hips jutted out into Toni's front, and it was Toni who would give in this time. A second hand moved it's way down, rolling Cheryl's hips forward. Toni broke the kiss, attacking the redhead's neck feverishly. Cheryl gasped at the sensation, feeling Toni through her jeans, and her fingers gripped the Serpents jacket for dear life. 

 

" _T-toni_ ," Cheryl gasped out. " _I- please..._ "

 

Toni grinned against her neck, not stopping her attack, listening to Cheryl moan sinfully. It was music to her ears. She tried to be gentle, but something about this made her want to do the complete opposite, biting and sucking bruises into Cheryl's neck like a horny teenager. She could feel her hands against her jacket, pulling impossibly closer. If they got any closer, she'd be inside her. Toni considered herself to have some modicum of control. Enough to not completely take advantage of the woman in front of her, no matter how hard she was getting by the second.

 

And Cheryl must've been on the same page, as her arms extended, putting Toni at arms length. She knew her eyes were just as blown with lust as Toni's were. 

 

And _by God_ , if she didn't just go home with her right there. 

 

But Jason. 

 

"Toni," Cheryl panted out, still catching her breath. "As much as I would love nothing more than this, I-I need to say something..."

 

"Shit, did I go too far? I'm so sorry, Cher, it won't happen again!" Toni said, her hands flying up to her forehead.

 

"No, God, Toni, that was amazing..." She said, smoothing down her hair. "It's just, that picture with the boy- fuck, please don't hate me for this..."

 

Toni saw the tears welling up in Cheryl's eyes as her arms crossed in an attempt to shield herself. She waited for the redhead to continue.

 

"He's yours..." 

 

Toni had barely heard her and maybe she didn't want to hear her. Her brain short circuited for a second. 

 

_He's yours._

_He's yours._

_He's yours._

_He's yours._

Cheryl panicked at the far off look in Toni's eyes and her tears fell freely against her cheeks.

 

"I just wanted you to know and I know it was selfish of m-me to keep him from you for all the-these years, but Toni, I didn't want to burden you with-"

 

"With what, Cheryl? A son with the girl I fell in love with?!" Toni snarled. "All these _goddamn_ years and you said nothing!"

 

"Toni, I'm so sorry... I should've-" Cheryl sobbed.

 

"Yeah, you should've." Toni murmured, turning away. "I need to be alone..."

 

And with that, Toni peeled off on her bike into the darkness. Cheryl drove to Veronica's with tears blocking her vision. She'd sent Toni a few texts, but she didn't know what for. She clearly didn't want to speak to her right now, or maybe ever. That thought crushed her.

 

She'd made it to Veronica's and tip-toed through the house as everyone slept. She still had fresh tears in her eyes as she slipped into bed with Jason, much like the night before. He must've been awake because he turned to her, his small hand finding her face gently.

 

"Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked softly, his brow furrowing with concern.

 

"It's nothing, baby... Mommy just missed you." Cheryl smiled softly, placing her hand over his. "Just go back to sleep."

 

"I love you, mommy."

 

"I love you, too, honey." Cheryl whispered quietly. 

 

She didn't know how things would play out, but at the end of the day, she had her boy. 

 

And if that was all she got of Toni, then she would be content.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. About us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. Have another. SweetT is my favorite to write. 
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment, ya trash bins.

Toni sat at the White Wyrm the next day, sipping a beer. It was 5 o' clock somewhere and somewhere was _not_ Riverdale. Sweet Pea sat next to her, eyeing her silently. He hadn't seen her like this since Cheryl left all those years ago. Her eyes were bloodshot from not sleeping and she smelled like a liquor store. He thought she was past acting this way when things went wrong. And so when she pulled the bottle up to take another swig, he grabbed it by its end, pulling it down with enough force to splash them both.

 

"What the _fuck_ , Pea?!" Toni shouted, standing up from her bar stool as the beer soaked her white t-shirt.

 

"You need to stop this!" He sneered back. "I don't know what the hell happened last night, but you better pull yourself together, Topaz. You're better than this..."

 

Toni sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and sitting back down. Sweet Pea was right. The reality was she hadn't slept since last night. Her mind was racing with thoughts and she just needed something to numb herself. She ignored all of Cheryl's messages and calls and maybe it was petty. To make her feel the way she did all these years, but it was done. All those feelings came rushing back, a hollow pit in her stomach.

 

"I have a kid..." Toni said, testing the words in her mouth. "The kid in that picture, Cheryl's kid... Turns out he's mine."

 

Sweet Pea's eyes almost burst out of his head, but he tried to be the shoulder to lean on.

 

"Is that why-"

 

"Yes. She thought it would ruin my life..." Toni said softly. "So fucking jaded... What the fuck did she know?"

 

"Toni, I'm not trying to defend her actions, but it seems like she thought she was doing the right thing. I have no doubt in my mind that this girl loved you- _loves you_. You know you would be crushed if that kid were anyone else's..."

 

Toni gripped the bottle, struggling to find the right words. She knew Sweet Pea was right again and she kind of hated him for it. For a guy that was still fucking his way through Riverdale, he gave good advice. Which he never followed. 

 

"You're right. I wouldn't be able to handle it if she had gotten married to someone else, was _happy_ with someone else. Am I wrong for that?"

 

"No," He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hell, if I could land a _smokin_ ' hot, smart chick like that, I'd be right there with you."

 

Toni side-eyed him, but decided not to say anything at him thinking of Cheryl being smokin'. Again, he wasn't wrong. Toni felt the redhead's kisses against her lips, the way her ass felt in her hands, and how much she wanted to take her right there. It replayed in her mind, just as much as Cheryl's admission did. Maybe that was the root of their predicament now. Cheryl made her lose control. She had no sense of it that night, irrational enough not to use protection. She wasn't saying that the kid was a mistake, but their lives would've been _so_ different. 

 

They wouldn't have had to deal with the pain.

 

"Earth to Tone!" Sweet Pea waved in front of her face. 

 

Toni swatted his hand away. "Piss off, Pea!"

 

"Ouch... So, what's this kid's name?"

 

"She never said... Honestly, I took off before she could." Toni took another sip of her beer.

 

"You're an idiot, you know that, Topaz? Where's your phone?"

 

"My phone? It's right here." Toni said, taking it out.

 

Sweet Pea snatched it out of her hands, putting in her lock code. He laughed at her background photo of him with a dick drawn on his forehead. He was so drunk that night. He opened up her Instagram, typing in Cheryl's handle. Toni leaned over, saw what he was doing, and tried to wrestle it away from him, but she was too late. 

 

"Followed!" Sweet Pea yelled triumphantly.

 

"I'm going to _fucking_ kill you..." Toni fumed next to him.

 

"You'll thank me, Topaz. Just you wait..."

* * *

Cheryl Blossom stood in front of her bathroom mirror at Thistlehouse. She stared at her tired reflection. Dark purple bruises began to mar her neck and her eyes were puffy from crying. It was the strangest karma. When she would feel the dull pain on her neck, she was immediately attacked by a flood of memories from the night before. 

 

She'd wanted Toni _so bad_.

 

But deep down, her heart was hurting. Her eyes showed someone filled with guilt and shame. The mix of the two emotions confused her to no end. It was what maybe she thought cheaters felt when they were in the act, but maybe not. She wouldn't know.

 

She left the Pembrooke in the early morning hours, holding Jason in her arms. She didn't want to deal with the inquisition that Veronica would surely give. Jason slept like a rock and he was getting too heavy to be carried like this anymore. Or her body was just exhausted from crying. She hated that Toni wouldn't know what Jason was like before this moment. How he was a literal angel walking this Earth. He never cried when he was smaller, only to let her know he was hungry. She figured he got that from Toni because her mother would tell her all the time that she was a ' _devilish thing_ ' as an infant. But she really didn't know what to believe and, at this point, it wouldnt matter.

 

She'd deprived the woman she loved the opportunity to watch their son grow up.

 

Cheryl moved away from her mirror, brushing away a stray tear. She didn't think her body was capable of crying anymore. She wrapped her blue floral robe around herself tightly before sitting down next to her nightstand. She stared at her phone for a while. It hadn't rung at all the entire night. She wondered what Toni was doing. Whether she thought about her or if maybe she was balls deep in that _2-star_  waitress from Pop's. She saw the number at the top of the receipt, she wasn't blind. 

 

Toni Topaz wasn't hers to claim.

 

She sighed finally, grabbing the damn phone. 

 

**_ttopaz requested to follow you_**. 

 

Cheryl couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. She didn't know if this was some kind of cruel joke, but she found herself hitting the blue approve button anyway. She went to Toni's page, immediately requesting to follow her back. 

 

And now, she waited.

 

She felt as though she had some semblance of hope now. It wasn't a call back or a simple text, but it was _something_. Cheryl walked to Jason's room, knowing he was already up. If Toni knew, Jason should too. She wondered how to approach him about the situation, but figured that should wait for a later time. A time where the two would hopefully meet.

 

"Good morning, my love." Cheryl said, bending down to kiss his moppy hair. "Would you like to go to down to the river today?"

 

 

 


	7. The webs we weave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. Things are going to be heating up, whether Toni knows it or not. Would you resist Cheryl Blossom? 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy.

 

Toni sat at her desk bright and early on Monday morning. She was nursing a slight hangover and she hated herself for even allowing this to happen. She had a fuck load of paperwork from the Ghoulies that were being brought in and now she had to catch up. But she was distracted. 

 

 

Sweet Pea teased her, mouthing off an ' _I told you so_ ' when Cheryl accepted her request on Instagram. Really, it was more of the Serprent's curiosity getting the better of him as he scrolled through Cheryl's photos. They were mostly of her-  _their-_ kid. The odd ones off were not work place appropriate and Toni slapped Sweet Pea upside his head when he almost liked all of them. She was still angry, yes, but if she was going to learn about her kid, she wanted to do it the right way. 

 

Not through _fucking Instagram_. 

 

On the other hand, she did find Cheryl's profile intriguing. It was like a photo diary that the redhead kept. Photos from her college days spanning all the way up to now. Her first time winning a case, the newspaper article citing her as one of the top lawyers in the country, photos in different states. She was happy in all of them. She noticed Veronica and Archie were wholly present for it all. She was kind of jealous, but she was glad Cheryl wasn't completely alone all of those years. She didn't know if she was disappointed that there were no pictures from high school. It was probably for the best, considering the state of communication right now. It would only make Toni's heart clench to look back on the good times. 

 

As for the inappropriate photos, Toni couldn't resist. She wasn't stark fucking naked, but some didn't make it hard to fill in the blanks. In her drunken state last night, she knew she had a raging hard-on, but fell asleep before she could do anything about it. When she woke up with the usual morning wood, she just rolled her eyes, deciding against her inappropriate thoughts. She thought of naked grandmothers instead. She went for her 5 AM work out and was fine letting off steam that way, the way she'd taught herself to all these years. 

 

_Not_ the way she'd handled things yesterday. 

 

Toni thought about Cheryl for most of the day.  She wondered what she was doing, what she made the kid and herself for breakfast, her smile, just everything and nothing. She had half a mind to text her right now, ask her to lunch, and hash things out. 

 

So she did. 

 

**_[10:45] Lunch today? We could talk and preferably have something that's not Pop's?_ **

****

She hoped she would respond, glancing back and forth from the paperwork to her phone. 

Fuck, this felt like highschool all over again. It was a weird sense of deja vu as she recalled asking Cheryl out all those years ago. She remembered how much of an effort she put into hating Toni and all of the Serpents at first. Until Toni read her like an open book, realizing that the redhead held so much pain. She had control over her actions, but Toni didn't fault her for lashing out. 

 

It still took three days before Cheryl finally said yes to Toni and _fuck,_ if it wasn't the best first date she'd _ever_ had in her entire life. They didn't kiss, mostly Cheryl's refusal and playing hard to get, but by date #2, the deal was sealed. 

 

She hoped today wasn't another three day wait. 

 

"Everyone, we have congratulations in order today, gather 'round!" The captain of the police force, Captain Langford, yelled out.

 

Toni looked up from her paperwork and moved to the slowly forming semi-circle in front of the Riverdale PD Crest. 

 

"Topaz, get your ass up here." He smiled brightly at her. 

 

Toni was shocked at first, but did as he said. She was pretty sure that was a direct order. She stood next to the podium as the captain began to speak.

 

"Officer Topaz, you have shown exceptional professionalism in your rank, guiding your peers to do better, going above and beyond to protect the city of Riverdale. You show dedication to the job and esprit de corps in everything you do. You are now ready and fully capable of handling the responsibility that will be set upon you in the rest of your career. On behalf of myself, the Riverdale PD, and the Chief of Police, we hereby grant you the rank of Police Sergeant. We thank you for the work you have and will continue to do." He finished, moving away from the podium and extending a hand. 

 

Toni shook his hand intently, a wide smile forming. The rest of the force applauded as a new medal was pinned onto her blouse. She shook his hand once more, holding for photos.

 

"Take lunch and the rest of the day off. And make sure you get those chevrons sewn on. I want my new Police Sergeant here bright and early tomorrow morning!" Captain Langford yelled over his shoulder as he entered his office. "Everyone else, back to work, we've got Ghoulies that need corraling!"

 

Toni looked down at the new medal, sighing contentedly. She made her way towards her desk, all the other officers congratulating her on the way. A flash of red bobbed towards the back of the dispersing crowd and Toni silently cursed her height. Eventually, she would make her way through, stopping short at her desk. 

 

"Well, aren't you a regular patriot, Toni Topaz." Cheryl said lowly.

 

Toni's mouth dried on sight, taking in Cheryl's cropped red sweater, matching pencil skirt with black sheer stockings and high heels. Her hair sat in a loose bun on top of her head, flyaways framing her face, and her black bag resting against Toni's desk. Cheryl's laugh pulled her into reality.

 

"Congratulations, Toni." 

 

"Thanks. Were you here on business?" Toni asked.

 

"Yes and no." Cheryl said, pulling a piece of paper out of a folder. "I came to get you to sign this record for the court hearing."

 

"Oh, no problem." Toni said, placing a hand down onto her desk and scribbling a signature on the dotted line. "Anything else?"

 

"Yes, actually..." Cheryl placed the paper back in the folder. "I'm starving and I would like to accept your invitation to lunch." 

 

"Not Pop's?" Toni asked.

 

"Not Pop's." 

 

* * *

 

Toni drove through the city with Cheryl sitting in the passenger seat of her take-home patrol car. There was a tense silence that settled between them at their unspoken conversation. Cheryl absentmindedly played with the leather on the side of her door, swirling her finger against the black. Toni swallowed at the sight from her peripheral vision. 

 

"I've never been in a cop car before." Cheryl said softly, trying to break the ice.

 

"What do you think?" Toni smiled. 

 

"I, um, I think it's really hot, actually..." 

 

Toni's grip tightened on the steering wheel as she gulped.

 

"The uniforms, the guns, the structure and discipline. _All of it_." Cheryl continued, her finger still swirling against the leather. 

 

_Fuck_.

 

Toni didn't know what the hell was going on right now, but all she wanted was to pull over and ravage the woman next to her. She was impossibly horny recently, but controlled herself. She hadn't so much as touched herself this past week. Since Cheryl Blossom came back.

 

"Uh, I never really t-thought of it that way." Toni stuttered out. 

 

"Well, I guess it's just a personal preference... This is a nice ride..." The woman responded.

 

_What.the.fuck._

Toni tried to stop the naughty images playing in her mind. Cheryl's breasts bouncing as she rode her into oblivion, the filthy moans that would surely fall from her mouth, the blush creeping up her neck, and the way the woman would familiarly and inevitably clench around her. 

 

_Dead kittens._

_Dead kittens._

_Dead kittens._

_Dead kittens_.

 

Toni thanked fuck that their destination was only a block away. She couldn't handle anymore of whatever Cheryl was playing at, purposefully or not. Toni parked on the side of the street, pulling her stiff hands from the steering wheel, and the keys from the ignition. She hoped dead kittens were enough to calm the rising tension she felt as she went out to open Cheryl's door. 

 

"Thank you, Toni." Cheryl said, gripping her uniform covered arm softly. 

 

"Uh-huh." Toni mumbled, watching Cheryl sway into the restaurant.

 

_fuck.fuck.fuck._

 

Toni followed her into Il Piacere, a mid range Italian restaurant. The hostess seated them towards the back, in one of the higher end booths, letting them know someone would come to take their order. Toni finally took a better look at Cheryl, noticing the attempt to hide the dark marks scattered across her neck. She did a good job, mostly.

 

"Fuck, I'm sorry I went so hard on your neck, Cher. I got carried away..." Toni said softly. 

 

"Oh, it's nothing." She said, her hand brushing against them. 

 

Toni noticed her shiver slightly, and sat back. This was getting out of hand and she mentally steeled herself to resist the vixen in front of her. She looked down at her menu, even though she already knew what she wanted. It was a welcome distraction until they placed their orders. 

 

"I'll have the antipasto salad with bocconcini and tapenade." Cheryl said. "And a glass of your best red."

 

The waiter nodded, turning to Toni.

 

"I'll have the Florentine steak and a side salad."

 

"Anything to drink?" He asked in a thick italian accent.

 

"No, no, uniform. And I think I'll die if I drink today." Toni thanked him.

 

He simply laughed, going to place their orders.

 

"Rough night?" Cheryl asked. 

 

"You could say that..."

 

"Understatement of the year." The waiter came back, pouring the burgundy wine into a chilled glass and leaving again. 

 

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around things, that's all." Toni admitted. "I'm sorry for taking off like that... I let my emotions get the best of me. I'm not as easy tempered as I used to be."

 

"I suppose you have me to thank for that." Cheryl said, sipping her wine. "You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have pushed you away, or kept his existence from you... I'm truly sorry and I understand if you want nothing to do with it."

 

Toni scoffed, playing with the napkin in her lap. Was Cheryl that oblivious? Did she forget who she was talking to? 

 

"Cheryl, if you think for a second I'm missing out on any more of this kid's life, you're wrong." Toni said flatly. "Even if we're not together, I want to be there, I think I always would have."

 

"Jason." Cheryl said. "His name is Jason Eben Blossom-Topaz..."

 

Toni looked at her, noticing sincerity in her eyes. She didn't think the kid would bear her last name, not being in his life and all. But it made her happy. She thought maybe Sweet Pea was actually right, that Cheryl did it out of what she thought were good intentions at the time. 

 

Their food came out and was set in front of them. Neither spoke as they began to eat. 

 

"I want to meet him." Toni said finally. 

 

"I want you to meet him too." Cheryl said, dropping her fork. "He's so much like you, Toni, it was painful for a while..."

 

"Was that the whole fry thing at Pop's?" Toni chuckled.

 

"Exactly that." Cheryl laughed. "He loves nature and being around it. He's on the soccer team and he's quite good at it. I've always said he was an angel on Earth..."

 

"Hm, a man after my own heart." Toni smiled.

 

"I think he'll love you just as much as I do."

 

Toni popped a piece of steak into her mouth, watching Cheryl eat. She wanted to be with her, yes, but it wouldn't be easy. She wanted to work on her relationship with Jason and if Cheryl came with that, it's a plus. However, Jason came first.

 

"I know things are going to be strained between us, Toni..." Cheryl continued. I expect that and that's okay. I don't expect you to treat me like your girlfriend or your wife. Jason should come first and I'll respect that."

 

"Thank you for understanding." Toni said. "I'm not saying it's off-board, but this is how it has to be. Jason is the priority, right now. I don't know if you were purposefully trying to fuck with me on the way over here, but you know I've never had the best self control when it comes to sex."

 

"I was just speaking my mind. Whatever happened in that dirty brain of yours is of your own volition." Cheryl licked her lips slowly. "Do we need to set boundaries?"

 

"You're doing it again..." Toni groaned, watching her pink tongue. "I don't know yet, maybe for myself. You have better control."

 

"Oh, it's so sweet that you think so." Cheryl smirked. "We'll get there."

 

Toni let out a breath. The attraction was palpable in the air. 

 

" _Goddamn vixen_." Toni mumbled.

 

"That has a nice ring to it..." Cheryl laughed, waving for the tab. "Anyway, how does today sound? I think he'd like it if we picked him up from school in your super cool cop car."

 

"That sounds great. Have you told him anything about me?" 

 

"Bits and pieces. He knows you exist and that you're a good person. I figured we could sort that part out together?" 

 

"Cheryl Blossom, is that nervousness I detect?" Toni teased.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and smiled, paying the bill.

 

"Let's go, you clown. School's out soon." 

 

 

 


	8. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, have another. I can't stop writing this shit. I'm so invested. Help.

 

 

 

Toni followed Cheryl's directions, driving to Jason's school. The silence was comfortable this time and Cheryl wasn't making any attempts to make Toni spontaneously combust. 

 

"Are you nervous?" Cheryl asked.

 

"Yes, but I was really trying not to think about it. Do you think he'll like me?"

 

"I think so," Cheryl smiled. "We could take him for ice cream, just this once, and ease him into it. It'll be fine."

 

"You being nervous doesn't make me less nervous, Cheryl..." Toni teased. 

 

Cheryl sighed. She _was_ nervous. This was one of those sensitive topics that she didn't really prepare for. He'd seen pictures of Toni before, but a picture was different than right there in front of you. What would she even introduce her as? Girlfriend was off the table for now. Could they really be called friends with all the sexual tension and history between them? Mom was too soon, Toni didn't even know Jason and she didn't want to freak her out. 

 

"Cheryl, you there?" Toni smiled. "We're here..."

 

"Oh, uh. Right." Cheryl's heart was pounding in her chest. "Will you get out with me so he knows I'm here?" 

 

Toni nodded, realizing that the redhead was more nervous than even she was. Toni got out, helping Cheryl out from the passenger side. Their fingers intertwined briefly as Toni closed the door. Cheryl pulled Toni in front of her as she leant on her car. 

 

"You okay?" Toni said, holding Cheryl's hand with both of hers. 

 

"Just anxious. This is important and I didn't think it would happen so soon. I'm a little ill prepared." Cheryl said in one breath. 

 

"We got it, Cher. Don't worry. It'll be great." Toni reassured her before standing next to her. 

 

Toni saw the short, red hair before anything else as Jason came running towards them. Cheryl smiled brightly, moving forward a little to meet him. He hugged her tightly and Toni felt her heart clench as she saw the contrast of their skin. It wasn't by much, but there was definitely some Toni in him. Freckles covered the top of his nose and honey brown eyes peered up at her. He pulled back with a confused look on his face. Cheryl stood, grabbing his hand and turning back to Toni. Jason sunk shyly into his mother's legs.

 

"Jason, this is Officer Topaz." Cheryl said, brushing her hand against his hair. "She's going to be taking us for ice cream today, how does that sound?"

 

Toni stepped forward, kneeling down to his height. She extended her hand and he took it hesitantly. 

 

"Hello." He said in a small voice. "Is my mom in trouble?"

 

Cheryl and Toni both laughed. 

 

"Not at all, Jason." Toni smiled, letting his hand go. "How about that ice cream?"

 

Jason looked up at Cheryl, who nodded. He smiled up at her, turning back to Toni and nodding too. Toni stood up at that, giving a relieved look to Cheryl, and walking to the driver's side. 

 

"Can I sit up front, mom?" Jason said whispered. 

 

"As long as you have a seatbelt on and you don't touch anything." Cheryl said, grabbing his hand again.

 

* * *

 

They made it to the old-fashioned ice cream parlor and sat in a booth with their dessert. Cheryl wasn't that thrilled about ice cream before dinner, but it might make things easier to talk about. Jason had a scoop of strawberry and vanilla with chocolate sprinkles, Cheryl had two scoops of chocolate with chocolate sprinkles, and Toni had strawberry with colorful sprinkles. Toni sat on the opposite side of the two.

 

"Mom, why is the nice cop lady with us?" Jason asked.

 

"Well, we have something we want to tell you, Jason." Cheryl said softly. "Do you remember those pictures I used to show you from when I was in school?"

 

Jason nodded. Toni fidgeted with her spoon, watching the interaction.

 

"This is the girl that was in those pictures with me, Jason." 

 

"Your hair isn't pink anymore." He said, his brow furrowing. 

 

Toni and Cheryl laughed. It was kind of a relief. The kid had no filter and they both knew all about where he got that from. 

 

"No, it's not." Toni smiled, scooping her ice cream. "Cops sadly can't have pink hair."

 

"Oh, well, I think you look good still." He said, making the two women smile. "Are you going to be kissing my mom like you did in the photos?"

 

Toni nearly choked on her ice cream, even though she knew they hadn't done anything remotely girlfriend-like lately. A deep blush spread onto Cheryl's cheeks as she bit her lip.

 

"Honey, Toni is... a friend." Cheryl said. "But the reason she's here is because she would like to get to know you more."

 

Jason nodded, his brow furrowed in concentration again. He looked intensely at Toni from across the table, taking in her uniform. His eyes stopped on her chest, where her name tape sat.

 

"My last name is Topaz, too." He said, the gears in his brain turning. "Why do you have the same name?"

 

Toni swallowed slowly, looking to Cheryl for an answer. She saw the panic in her eyes and Toni settled on a kid friendly version of the truth.

 

"Well, back before you were born, your mom and I were girlfriends..." Toni said hesitantly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is we made you."

 

Jason blinked at her. He was trying to process what she said and nodded slowly.

 

"So you're saying I have two moms?" Jason said suspiciously. 

 

Toni cleared her throat, looking back at Cheryl. There was really no other way to put it. But Cheryl was glad Jason had figured that out by himself. The birds and the bees was a conversation she didn't want to have yet, especially because Toni wasnt just any woman. It was a conversation for another time. Cheryl half shrugged at Toni. 

 

"You could put it that way." Toni said finally. "But you don't have to call me that. We can be friends."

 

"I like friends." Jason grinned and took another bite of ice cream.

 

Toni let out the breath she was holding and smiled. She felt Cheryl kick her shin under the table. The redhead threw a thumbs up at her and Toni smiled. This could've gone a lot worse. Toni glanced at the clock.

 

"I should probably get you both home now." Toni said. 

 

Cheryl agreed, handing Jason a napkin to wipe his mouth. After he was done, they all got up and went to the car. Jason fell asleep on their way back to Thistlehouse. Toni offered to carry him up to bed. Cheryl let her, popping off her heels and leading the way. She leant against the door frame and watched as Toni tucked him in, her hand brushing the hair on his head as she sat next to him. 

 

Toni was happy. But she couldn't help the dissapointment of missing out on his early life. It was harder still that things were on the back burner with Cheryl. She still loved the woman, but she didn't think they should move forward without Toni establishing a relationship with Jason. She felt reluctant to leave him now, like she wouldn't see him again. 

 

"Toni," Cheryl whispered. "Come on."

 

Toni got up, taking one last look at him. She closed the door softly behind her, and followed Cheryl back downstairs. They stopped by the front door.

 

"Did I do okay?" Toni asked softly. 

 

"You did great, better than I would've ever done, I think." Cheryl smiled, moving closer to Toni. 

 

"Can I see him again soon?"

 

"You can see him whenever you want, Toni, he's your son too." 

 

Toni smiled at that. Cheryl reached out to adjust one of the medals on Toni's uniform, and thought she must've been tired from wearing it all day. They stood in silence for a while, neither speaking. 

 

"Thank you for today." Cheryl said softly. "You didn't have to do all of that."

 

"I wanted to." 

 

Cheryl sighed, looking down at the floor. Toni knew she was sad. They couldn't just step into another whirlwind romance, not when Jason was involved. Toni grabbed Cheryl's hand, pressing it up to her lips and kissed it. Cheryl crashed into her then, her arms snaking around Toni's neck.

 

"I don't want you to go..." Cheryl said softly. 

 

"I have to... We both know what will happen if I don't." Toni said, holding Cheryl's hips.

 

"Do you not... want to? Shit, you don't have to answer that." Cheryl winced. 

 

"I want to, Cheryl, trust me. I want nothing more. We can do this, just please be patient. Maybe one day soon I can take you on a real date." Toni said. 

 

"I'd like that." Cheryl smiled. "Good night, Toni."

 

"Good night, Cheryl." Toni said, pressing a brief kiss to her cheek and walking out. 

 

 

 

 


	9. Game time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU'RE NOT WATCHING RIVERDALE TONIGHT, YOU'RE WRONG.
> 
> Here's a new chapter in celebration of Choni. Bless.

 

 

Two weeks later, Cheryl sat at her desk, a pencil twiddling in her thumb impatiently. Her phone was pressed to her ear and she rolled her eyes, listening to some junior associate at another firm bore her to death. 

 

She looked at her clock on the wall.

 

_3:15 PM_

 

"Look, I need it by end of day, and if I don't have it, I will be sure to get in touch with your boss. Now, _shoo_." Cheryl sneered, hanging up without a response. 

 

Her head hung in her hands as she sighed. Some days this job could be a real pain in the ass. She didn't like having to rely on people she didn't know. They didn't have the sense of urgency, the work ethic, and especially not the competency. 

 

A knock on her door had her head springing up.

 

"Mom!" Jason said, running around her desk. 

 

He had a bouquet of red carnations in his arms, bringing them up to show her. Toni stood by the doorway, arms crossed against her as she smiled at their exchange.

 

"Are these for me?" Cheryl asked, a bright smile on her face. 

 

"Yes, I picked them out myself." Jason nodded fiercely with a giant grin. 

 

"Well, thank you. This is just what mommy needed today." Cheryl hugged him tightly. 

 

"You're welcome, I just wanted to make you happy. Toni took me to three different stores to find them." Jason replied matter-of-factly.

 

Cheryl glanced up at the Serpent, who just shrugged, a small smirk on her lips. Her denim Serpent jacket graced her shoulders, a black beanie surrounding her flowing hair, paired with distressed jeans and some sneakers.

 

"They're beautiful." Cheryl said. "Honey, why don't you find Auntie Ronnie and she can show you the right way to put these in water?"

 

Jason nodded, pulling the flowers back to him and running out of the room. Toni watched him with a wide grin. The kid was way _too_ excited about this. Toni moved to sit in the chair by Cheryl's desk.

 

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Cheryl blushed. 

 

"Do what?"

 

"The flowers. I know that was all your idea..." 

 

"Maybe." Toni shrugged. "But I wasn't the one who gave them to you, so by default, they are his flowers. Technically."

 

"I hate you sometimes, Toni Topaz." Cheryl teased, rolling her chair closer to Toni. "But thank you, they're nice..."

 

"Of course... I saw Veronica on the way in and she said you were having a stressful day. Guess it's a good thing he's here."

 

Toni began to spend more time with Jason. Leaving early to go pick him up from school, taking him on walks, playing soccer with him. Sometimes, she would pick him up and take him back to the precinct for a couple hours while she did paperwork. He sat patiently, doing his homework and she would help him when he needed it. Toni saw why Cheryl called him an angel on Earth. He was just a _genuinely_ good kid. 

 

 

"He fucking loves you." Cheryl scoffs as she plays with her finger nails. "Sometimes, he gets home and you're all he talks about..."

 

"If I could spend more time with him, I would. He's a great kid. I love him too..." Toni said softly. 

 

"Well, we did a good job..." 

 

"No, _you_ did a good job, Cher. He's perfect, just like you." Toni said, grabbing the redhead's hand. 

 

Cheryl bit her lip, holding Toni's hand in her own. _God_ , she just _wanted_ her. After Toni left Thistlehouse two weeks ago, she could still feel the Serpent's lips against her cheek. It wouldn't have taken much effort to keep Toni there, she knows that. But she had to respect the woman's unspoken boundaries. If she did stay, she knew things would've been ruined. She couldn't have that. She knows Toni doesn't mean to make her feel this way. Like her heart is pounding out of her chest with every glance or touch. It's just how they've always been and it was killing her. 

 

So Cheryl drops her hand and Toni knows she needs to tone it down.

 

"Sorry..." Toni says. 

 

"It's fine, Toni, really." Cheryl squeaks out. 

 

"I don't know how to just be your friend. I mean, I know how, but fuck, there's just so much of you that I want _all the time_ and I can't stop feeling that way." 

 

"I understand. I feel the same way. I miss your hugs and the way you kiss me and how you look at me when you think I don't notice..." Cheryl's sighs. "It's like some cruel fucking joke."

 

Toni sighs too. She doesn't know what to say. They can't just go back to high school, they had to be adults about it. For Jason. 

 

"Can we make a deal?" Toni asks.

 

"What are you proposing?"

 

"Let's go to Jason's first game together. We'll see how it goes and take it from there. I don't want us to rush into this, Cheryl. Not with Jason in the mix." Toni sighs again.

 

"Are you asking me out?" Cheryl chuckles. "If so, you have yourself a deal. And if Jason's around, there's less of a chance that we'll slip. Until we're ready."

 

"Exactly. It'll be easy." Toni smiles, standing up. "See you on Saturday."

 

She walks over to Cheryl, placing a kiss into her hair, lingering just long enough for the redhead to close her eyes. The smell of her perfume hits, a mix of sandalwood and earth. It's perfect, she thinks.

 

Perfectly Toni.

 

* * *

 

Saturday comes sooner than anticipated. Cheryl picks Toni up at her apartment before the game and Jason is in the back, eating a stick of cheese.

 

"Hi, Toni!" He says with his mouth full. "Did you come to see me play?"

 

"Jason, mouth empty." Cheryl warns. 

 

Jason gulps loudly, making Toni laugh as she buckles in. Cheryl just glares at her.

 

"Of course I came to see you play, bud. I wouldn't miss it." Toni smiles. 

 

Jason smiles brightly, moving his concentration back to the cheese. 

 

"You look nice." Toni says to Cheryl. "Soccer mom."

 

" _Hot_ soccer mom." Cheryl teases. "And don'tyou forget it."

 

"Oh, trust me, I've never forgotten. You're _very_ hard to forget, Cheryl Blossom."

 

"I feel like you're coming on to me right now..." Cheryl laughs, a slight flush on her cheeks.

 

"Can you really blame me?" Toni smiles.

 

Cheryl just rolls her eyes. Tension hung thick in the air, but things were different now. There was more potential, now that they had agreed to go slow. Toni would endlessly flirt with her and Cheryl felt comfortable doing the same. There was no dancing around the fact that they had feelings for eachother. The touching was kept to a minimum around Jason and work kept them away, for the most part. Toni took to kissing Cheryl in her hair as some sort of relief. It was difficult not to lose control and just say _fuck it._ But they hadn't slipped yet.

 

"Well, we're here." Toni said as they parked next to the field. "You ready, bud?"

 

Jason looked at Toni and shook his head furiously. The two women looked at eachother.

 

"Go grab some good seats, Cher. I'll talk to him."

 

Cheryl smiled, getting out of the car and leaving the two alone. Toni moved to the back, next to Jason. 

 

"You nervous?" Toni smiled.

 

"Yeah, my tummy feels funny." He frowned.

 

"Well, your mom and I will be right there watching you. Cheering you on." 

 

"Promise?" Jason mumbled. 

 

"Of course, and when you're feeling weird in your tummy again, just look at us. You're going to do great, kid." Toni said, ruffling red hair.

 

Jason smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. Toni smiled against him, hugging back. They had never done anything more than fist bumps and high fives until now. She felt so much closer to him. She hoped that she would have a strong bond with her son soon. Stronger than they do now. 

 

Jason let go, getting out of the car. He waited patiently for Toni and snuck his hand into hers. Toni's heart warmed at the size of his hand in hers. Cheryl's eyes found Toni's from the bleachers, flicking down to watch the two hand in hand. It took everything in her not to cry at the sight. Jason ran off to join the team as Toni made her way up the bleachers.

 

"Did I really just see that?" 

 

"Sure did. He even hugged me." Toni shrugged. "I'd say we're pretty tight..."

 

"Cocky, are we?" Cheryl laughed.

 

"No, I was actually terrified. I don't know if I did that right." Toni admitted.

 

Cheryl looked out on the field for Jason. He was laughing with his friends as they stretched. He caught their attention, waving hello until the referee blew his whistle. The game was starting.

 

"If that doesn't tell you how well you did, I don't know what will..." Cheryl whispered into Toni's ear, hugging onto her bicep. 

 

Cheryl could see the shiver Toni let out. She bit her lip as Toni's hand clenched on top of her knee. Satisfied with her reaction, she let them focus on the game. 

 

The Riverdale Badgers were up by one against the other team, sitting 3-4 with 27 seconds on the clock. The kids looked absolutely exhausted as the coach took a 30 second time out. Toni was sure that a pep talk was being given as she watched Jason, who was focusing intensely. He looked just like Cheryl when he did so and she took a look at the woman next to her. She had the exact same look on her face and Toni chuckled. The whistle blew once again, signifying the end of the time out. The ball was kicked around the field, going back and forth, from one end to the other. Finally, Jason was open and the ball was passed to him. 

 

"Come on, honey!" Cheryl stood, automatically in cheerleader mode. "They can't catch you, they're too slow!"

 

Toni laughed at Cheryl before standing with her. Jason weaved the ball past another kid, coming up on the goal. With a sharp kick, it flew into the goalie's hands and back to him. Jason ran towards it, taking advantage of the goalie being down. The ball bounced once and Jason used his head to knock it into the net. He stood in disbelief, his mouth open in shock as the buzzer sounded.

 

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Cheryl jumped up and down on the bleachers. "He did it!"

 

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Toni shouted, two fists flying into the air with excitement. "That's my boy!"

 

Cheryl turned to Toni then, cradling her face in her hands and kissing her. Toni's hands were still firmly in the air, eyes stark open before dropping them and kissing the redhead back. Toni pulled her close as their lips moved against one another's. 

 

"Ew." Jason said simply and the two women jumped apart. 

 

"Uh, honey, hi- y-you did great." Cheryl stuttered out, shoving her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

 

"Yeah, you've got some moves, kid. Impressive." Toni palmed at the back of her neck nervously.

 

"It's about time!" Jason shouted. "Mom's been lookin' at those pictures again and she always gets googly eyes when you're around!"

 

"I do not!" Cheryl gasped. 

 

"Does too!" Jason teased.

 

Toni shook her head, face palming internally.

 

 


	10. Sinful wantings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all... Don't worry, you'll all get what you want soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

**_TT:_ _Cher, won't be able to pick Jason up from school. Sorry for the last minute heads up. Working late. x_**

 

 

 

Cheryl sighed dejectedly at her desk. That means she wouldn't see Toni today or possibly until late tomorrow. She typed out a quick reply telling the Serpent it wasn't a problem. She knew she had a lot more on her plate now that she got promoted. She had people she needed to supervise, a lot more paperwork, and less time being out and about than she'd like. It wasn't like this most days though. Ghoulie presence was on the rise and the Riverdale PD were on high alert. Toni was stressed out and as the spring was coming to an end, the chances of heat-induced craze were high. 

 

Of course, Jason would be done with school for the summer soon. Which made it marginally easier to keep tabs on him. Office hours were cut shorter to accommodate for that because lawyers have lives too. And so, when Veronica asked her for a girl's night, Cheryl eagerly accepted. They left the office around 4 PM, picking up dinner and wine for the end of the night.

 

"Ugh, Archie can never get away from work." Veronica groaned. "I've been desolate for what feels like ages at this point. He comes home, takes a shower, and falls asleep. Its madness. Am I not attractive anymore, Bombshell?"

 

"Oh, I don't think you're the problem, Ronnie. You're still a firecracker, as am I, but the summer approaches." Cheryl said, driving to Jason's school. "Maybe you should just take the initiative?"

 

"You're right, we're both utterly delectable." Veronica smirked. "I'm assuming you've done that with Ms. Toni Topaz?"

 

Cheryl blushed. The furthest they'd gotten was the kiss at Jason's game a few weeks back. She remembers the conversation they had afterwards.

 

_Well, we sure failed miserably at keeping our hands off of each other... got carried away... you looked so excited when he scored... we need to slow it down..._

After that, any interaction around Jason was strictly PG. When Toni would leave for the night, they would indulge in hugs and chaste kisses, never heating things up, and Cheryl was honestly _so_ frustrated. She didn't know how much more she could take.

 

"We're going slow..." Cheryl said lowly.

 

" _SLOW_?!" Veronica scoffed. " _God_ , you should've _seen_ yourselves back in highschool... I seem to recall Toni practically having a hand up your skirt whenever the opportunity presented itself!"

 

"V, it's not highschool anymore. We have Jason to think about..." Cheryl sighed.

 

"So, you mean to tell me there hasn't even been _heavy petting_?" Veronica asked, turning in her seat.

 

"Ew, _never_ say those words again..." Cheryl grimaced. "We've had pecks here and there, but nothing more." 

 

"I wish I'd had that kind of control. How are you not exploding by now?" Veronica gasped.

 

"I _am_." Cheryl bit her lip, hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. "She's  _irresistible_ in that _fucking_ uniform, Ronnie. She thinks I have this infinite well of control, but that's evaporating quickly." 

 

"Well, maybe you should just take the initiative?" The raven haired woman snickered.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. She could very well do that if she wanted, but there were restrictions. Set in place for a reason. 

 

"Its been, what, 3 months now? Jason loves Toni and you haven't gotten laid in probably about a year." Veronica smirked. 

 

"I-I'm trying to be a good mom..." Cheryl said softly.

 

Veronica took Cheryl's arm as she parked, squeezing tightly.

 

"Cheryl, you are the _perfect_ mom. I'm afraid to have children because you would probably make me look _mediocre_ in comparison." Veronica chuckled. "Look, I won't pressure you, but if you can find a babysitter, Josie's in the city. She would love for us to come to one of her gigs. _Everyone_ will be there, _including_ the Serpents. It is their bar after all."

 

_Fuck_. 

 

That was tempting. Cheryl hadn't set foot in the Wyrm for years. Toni would be in her natural element, and though they had gone straight, their history was not forgotten. The leather, cigarettes, bikes, and booze reminded her of that. Of highschool, when Toni would sneak into Thistlehouse battered and bruised after a showdown with the Ghoulies. Cheryl would clean her up as best she could and inevitably, they would up in compromising positions. There was a certain _thrill_ in keeping quiet from Penelope Blossom as Toni took it upon herself to make Cheryl scream with every thrust of her hips. The thought had her struggling not to writhe in her seat as a flush overtook her face. 

 

"When is this?" Cheryl choked out.

 

Veronica smiled widely, promising her the details as Jason entered the car. The boy talked animatedly about his day before falling asleep in his booster seat. Veronica took a quick picture of him, posting it to Cheryl's Instagram. Toni texted her a few minutes later. Veronica read it aloud as they pulled up to Thistlehouse. 

_**TT: Thinking of you...** _

 

Veronica whistled and teased Cheryl, who slapped her arm lightly. 

 

"She _definitely_ wants you." Veronica wiggled her eyebrows.

 

"Shut up and get out of my car, V." Cheryl laughed, grabbing Jason from the back seat. 

 

"I'm just saying, this is definitely the time for a naughty pic..."

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, entering the house and putting Jason to bed. She definitely needed some liquid courage if she was going to make a bold move like that. Veronica read her mind, popping the cork from the wine almost immediately as she walked back downstairs. They ate dinner and gossiped, like they used to when they were in college. 

 

"Hey, V, I'll send Toni one, if you send Archie one." Cheryl smirked.

 

"You have yourself a deal, Cheryl Bombshell." Veronica grinned mischievously.

 

They shook on it. 

 

* * *

 

Toni still sat at her desk as 8 PM rolled around. Everyone had gone home for the day. She sighed, rubbing her fingers against her forehead. Her phone vibrated against the desk, making her jump.

 

_**Cher: Thinking of you too. xoxo.** _

__

There was an attachment along with it and Toni waited a few seconds for it to load. 

 

It was a picture of Cheryl and Toni's jaw dropped. The redhead was down on all fours, in front of a full length mirror. She wore nothing but a black lace underwear set, her arms splayed out in front of her, as her ass jutted high in the air. Toni's mouth dried at the sight of her breasts and the pale skin across her back, stretching out like a cat. Her cherry red bottom lip was caught between her teeth, biting gently. 

 

Toni had to stop herself from reaching into her pants, hardening slightly. It took even more in her not to leave and take the woman in her bedroom at Thistlehouse. It would be easy enough.

 

_**Toni: Fuck... The things I would do...** _

__

_**Cher: Do it. Make me feel good, make me yours again...** _

****

**_Toni: You're going to be the death of me, Cheryl..._ **

****

The Serpent put her phone down at that. She looked down to see that she was very much bursting out of her pants. Toni's head fell back against the headrest of her chair with a sigh.

 

Later that night, after a long day at work, Toni finally looked back at the picture. She stroked herself to completion in the shower, a string of curses leaving her lips as every muscle in her body tightened. She would get the redhead back for this.

 

In due time.

 


	11. Happy birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Nother chapter, eat up. The fluff will lessen from here on out so prepare for some more heat.
> 
> Also, let me know what you guys thought about last night's episode (I haven't recovered) and if you would like to see some one-shots of the Blossom-Topaz family after this AU is done!
> 
> Thanks, enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Toni walked through the gardens of Thistlehouse, making sure everything was in its place. She made sure all of the balloons were completely full, the table in that exact spot near the gazebo, and the bounce house filling up with air. It was perfect. Today was July 21st. The day that Toni and Cheryl's perfect son was born. He was turning 7 today and all of his friends were invited to celebrate.

 

Summer was coming to a close and Toni reflected on all of the things they'd done. They went camping many weekends, stayed in pajamas all day playing video games, went on hikes together, and went kayaking on the lake near Thistlehouse. She loved to see his megawatt smile whenever they did something new. Cheryl even joined them when she could and Toni couldn't be happier. 

 

They'd gone on a couple dates, just as Toni promised they would. They were going slow, but that didn't mean that Cheryl didn't endlessly tease the Serpent. When they went to the movies, Cheryl's hand creeped high onto her lap, grazing her discreetly through her pants. Cheryl would make pancakes the morning of their adventures and " _accidentally_ " graze her ass into Toni's front and the smell that came off her drove Toni _absolutely_ wild. And when they weren't together, Cheryl never stopped sending her provocative pictures or the occasional flirty text. Some days, it was unbearable and when Toni would finally go home to ease the tension, she found herself wishing she was doing it with Cheryl.

 

" _Hope you're thinking about me..._ " Cheryl whispered into Toni's ear.

 

The Serpent jumped, not realizing she had zoned out.

 

"Geez, Cher..." Toni panted. "I think we both know you and Jason are all I think about."

 

Cheryl smiled at that, placing a chaste kiss onto Toni's nose. 

 

"This looks perfect. Everyone should be here in a few minutes and Jason is upstairs, preparing a small speech." Cheryl clasped her hands together with a smile. 

 

Only a Blossom kid would prepare a speech. _For a birthday party_.

 

The apple didn't fall too far from the tree.

 

Toni laughed, taking Cheryl's hand and pulling her into the gazebo. They sat on the swinging bench, intertwining their hands. Cheryl sighed, looking out onto the lake and Toni watched her. The morning sun brought out the honey in her brown eyes, making her skin shine even brighter. She looked down the expanse of her neck, wanting nothing more than to reach out and kiss it. 

 

"You're staring, Toni..." Cheryl said, still looking out.

 

"Yeah, so what?" Toni teased.

 

"So, kiss me. I know that's what you're thinking about..." Cheryl turned to her. 

 

And Toni didn't hesitate, gripping the back of her neck. Their lips crashed together harshly, before parting and colliding over and over again. Toni hummed as Cheryl moved to straddle her lap suddenly, never breaking the kiss. The heat radiating from the redhead was enough to have the Serpent moaning into her mouth with abandon. Toni's hands found their way under Cheryl's shirt, scratching up and down her back. The redhead gasped finally, breaking the kiss for air. 

 

" _T-toni, fuck..._ " Cheryl moaned, grinding her hips into her lap.

 

The Serpent placed heated kisses against the redhead's jawline, moving down her neck and attacking her pulse point. A flush crept up Cheryl's chest as her hands wound around Toni to grip the back of the bench. She felt the soft kisses and nips placed against the exposed skin of her breasts and Toni was growing increasingly hard, her breathing erratic as Cheryl's hips became unrelenting. 

 

"I thought this was a kid's party." A familiar voice said. "Hope you don't mind, we let ourselves in. Which, _clearly_ , you do."

 

Cheryl's hips stuttered to a stop, pulling away from Toni quickly and adjusting herself. Toni stayed where she was, only turning to face them, not daring to stand with the tent in her pants.

 

"V- we were just... Oh, nevermind." Cheryl rolled her eyes.

 

"It's about time..." Archie muttered beside her. "The other parents are making their way in, so I guess our timing was right."

 

"Ugh." Toni groaned.

 

Cheryl laughed at her, noticing how wound up she had really gotten. She knew it wouldn't have gone any further than over-the-clothes dry humping, but she couldn't help herself. 

 

"Come on," Cheryl kissed Toni quickly. "Think of something _other_ than me riding you right now."

 

"I hate you _so_ much right now, Cheryl Blossom." 

 

"And that's our cue to leave." Veronica said. "Where are we putting gifts?"

 

The party turned about to be a success, which Cheryl prided herself on. Betty, Jughead, Josie, and Sweet Pea all showed up, along with the PTA parents and their children. Jason's eyes were wide when he saw all the gifts he received, but even wider when he saw the ice cream cake that was brought out. They all sung 'Happy Birthday' to him and Toni brought out her camera as he smiled for pictures with everyone. After everyone had a turn, they all gathered around the cake table when Jason gave his speech.

 

"Before cake, I want to thank my moms for throwing me such a cool party." Jason said reading slowly from his folded paper. "Toni, thank you for making me and mom a happy family. Mom, thank you for loving me and Toni. I love you both."

 

Cheryl sniffled beside Toni, who held her at the waist, teary eyed as well. This was the first time Jason addressed Toni as his mom and the Serpent felt her heart clench, finally ready to assume that role. Everyone clapped for him as the two women came to give him kisses on each cheek. Toni captured the moment when he grimaced, wiping his cheeks after they let him go. Everyone laughed as the cake was cut and handed out. 

 

"Mom, I'm going to the bounce house!" Jason said, whizzing past Cheryl with blue frosting coating his mouth.

 

"Jason, your mouth-" Cheryl yelled after him before she felt a hand snake through her own.

 

"Let him be, it's his birthday, Cher." Toni laughed. "We can just enjoy him being distracted for a minute." 

 

"You're right." Cheryl sighed, "Thank you for making this day special, Toni. I couldn't have done it without your support. Thank you for wanting to be in his life and in mine."

 

Toni said nothing, simply leaning to kiss the redhead slowly. They held eachother for a moment before breaking apart and resting their foreheads together. 

 

"Hey, Toni, Cheryl." Sweet Pea called out. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you think you could slide me Josie's number? She's still  _smokin_ '. 

 

"You could just ask her, Sweet Pea. She's nice enough." Cheryl smiled.

 

"I guess you're right." The Serpent scratched his head nervously. "Be right back!"

 

"Shoot your shot, Sweets!" Toni yelled. 

 

Toni and Cheryl watched as Sweet Pea made his approach. Josie looked up at the tall Serpent, genuine curiosity dancing on her face. In high school, the two never talked much outside of their summer flings. She had always found him attractive, but she had big dreams and was always on the move. 

 

Sweet Pea muttered something to her and Josie had a wide grin on her face. She took out her phone, tapped against it, and put it away again. Sweet Pea did the same a few seconds later, before walking away and giving everyone a silent fist pump. Toni and Cheryl laughed at the exchange. Both serpents high fived eachother a few seconds later, to which Cheryl smacked Toni's arm with mock offense.

 

"I'm all yours, Bombshell." Toni reassured her.

 

"I know." Cheryl smirked.

 

Toni and Cheryl started to clean up as the guests went home. Jason fell asleep in the bounce house, his mouth still covered with a blue frosting stain. Toni put him to bed and went back outside to help. Cheryl leant against the table, waiting for Toni to reappear.

 

 

"Race you to the bounce house!" The redhead said, when she came out.

 

Toni's eyes widened before she took off at a dead sprint. She made it there first, of course, she wasnt a cop for nothing. It was time for the adults to have their fun too and Toni pulled Cheryl in. They bounced together for a few minutes before Cheryl collapsed onto the floor, giggles falling from her mouth and Toni relished in the sound beside her. 

 

"You're beautiful, you know that, Cher?" Toni said, her head propped up in her hand.

 

"Well, so are you, Toni." Cheryl smiled. "Why do you think we made such a cute son?"

 

"That is a true statement." Toni laughed.

 

The sun was setting low by now, pinks and oranges painting the clouds. Toni pulled out her phone quickly, taking a few photos of Cheryl with the background. She bit her lip, a deep blush creeping onto her cheeks, as Toni smiled taking more photos.

 

"It's not professional quality, but _God,_ you're _gorgeous,_ Cher _..."_

"You make me _feel_  gorgeous..." Cheryl said, leaning in to capture Toni's lips.

 

The bounce house sandwiched the two of them as their weight came closer together. Cheryl broke the kiss, moving to straddle Toni like she did earlier. She sat against the Serpent's hips, looking down into dark, lustful eyes.

 

"I know we're supposed to go slow, but I want you to _see_ me... If only a part of me." Cheryl whispered. 

 

The redhead moved her hands down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it off of her frame. She was nervous for some reason, her heart pounding intensely. 

 

"Keep going." Toni directed, her hands falling onto Cheryl's thighs. " _Show_ me..."

 

Cheryl nodded quickly, unclasping the hook that sat at the front of her bra. Her breasts sprung free and Toni's hands tightened on the redhead's thighs, watching the gorgeous woman above her. Her red hair contrasted against pale skin, perfectly pink nipples hardening slightly in the open.

 

"You're _unbelievable_ , Cheryl." Toni whispered. "How do you even exist? How did I get so _lucky_?"

 

Cheryl's eyes welled up with tears at Toni's words, but she said nothing back, reaching for Toni's hands and sliding them against her stomach. Toni figured out the rest and Cheryl's head tipped back as her hands finally reached their destination. Toni sat up underneath her, placing soft kisses against her neck and kneading against her chest softly. 

 

" _Utterly gorgeous_..." Toni mumbled against Cheryl's skin.

 

There was no rush to move further, to ruin the moment with heated kisses, even though this was the most they had ever done. Toni wanted to show Cheryl how she felt about her, how _happy_ she made her, how _grateful_ she was that she was back in her life. Cheryl's hands wound into Toni's hair, pulling her up to her lips. Toni's arms spread around her waist, pulling her tightly to her chest. They stayed in the same position for a few moments, kissing passionately.

 

Nothing more and nothing less. 

 

No expectations. 

 


	12. Warm water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, don't worry. Finally caught up on sleep, so here's a new chapter. This one felt so hard to write for some reason.
> 
> Songs are- Got well soon by Breton and Warm water by Banks.
> 
> Drop a comment and let me know what you guys think! Peace.

 

 

 

 

 

Cheryl stood in front of her mirror at Thistlehouse, adjusting her outfit. Her black velvet dress sat mid-thigh, hugging every curve, paired with emerald green ankle strap heels. She smoothed out her dress, before moving back to her open closet. She reached out slowly, until cold leather touched her fingertips.

 

Her honorary red Serpent jacket, from all those years ago, lay untouched, unworn against alabaster skin. The redhead bit her lip in contemplation. She'd kept it for this long, but was she still  _entitled_ to wear it?

 

She'd never been kicked out, per say, but when she left for college, she never thought to wear it. She wasn't in Riverdale anymore. It was more about sentimentality than representation. The Serpents had become her family, her safe haven from her own horrendous family, and the reason Toni Topaz was in her life. She would be eternally grateful. 

 

Pulling the jacket off of its hanger, Cheryl pulled the jacket around her shoulders, slinking her arms through. The weight of it gave her a sense of comfort and belonging, even though it had long lost its smell of cigarettes and all around mischief. 

 

That problem would be remedied tonight at The Whyte Wyrm. Everyone was invited in celebration of the Ghoulie round up, which had been an overall success, aside from a few still in hiding or on the run. Josie was set to perform a few songs, sure to set chills to the masses.

 

But first and foremost, Toni promised the redhead dinner at her apartment. 

 

Nerves set in. In 4 months, Cheryl hadn't set foot in the Serpent's apartment. She wasn't sure what to expect. The Toni she knew of hadn't a cent to her name, living in Sunnyside trailer park with her great grandfather. Everything she did have went to supporting them. And so when her red convertible pulled up to the apartment complex, she wasn't surprised. It wasn't obnoxiously lavish, but it definitely wasn't anything like Sunnyside.

 

She remembered to breathe as she rode the elevator to the 17th floor, hands grasping her black clutch as she rode up and up. A sharp _ding_ let her know she'd reached her destination as she walked out through the open doors and down the hall.

 

_1703._

_1704._

_1705._

Big gold numbers sat parallel to a heavyweight blue door. Cheryl took hold of the the ornate door knocker, letting it fall a few times. The door opened soon after, revealing Toni Topaz. 

 

Both women stared at eachother. Cheryl took in Toni's outfit; black jeans with suspenders falling lax against her hips, a white button down and a black tie laying crookedly against her chest. Her Serpent jacket draped across her shoulders in the same manner that Cheryl's did, albeit slightly more worn.

 

"Is... that what I think it is?" Toni asked slowly.

 

"Indeed it is." Cheryl said inviting herself inside. "I figured it was fitting for this _splendidly_ monumentous occasion..."

 

Toni watched the serpent adorned on the back of Cheryl's jacket dance with every step she took. It still fit like a glove and the sway of the redhead's hips had her distracted. Toni always thought Cheryl looked good in her own personal jacket, but even more so with her own signature red leather. 

 

Cheryl looked around at Toni's apartment, absentmindedly placing her bag on the marble island next to her. She took in the open concept, with muted and mauve tones throughout. The mantle above her fire place held various pictures. Of the serpents, her grandfather, her signature bike from highschool, the day she graduated from the police academy smiling with Sweet Pea and finally, a worn and tattered photo of Toni kissing Cheryl's cheek on the bleachers of Riverdale High, no doubt the only one she'd kept all these years.

 

"This is a nice picture of us..." Cheryl said, picking up the small frame. "I remember this day..."

 

"I don't have any new ones of us together,  so I dug that one up." Toni said bashfully.

 

Cheryl smiled, quickly replacing the frame and pulling out her phone. She jumped to Toni's side, posing them in the perfect angle and placing a kiss to Toni's cheek. The shutter clicked, cementing the memory forever. 

 

"There," Cheryl smiled. "When I pick Jason up from his sleepover tomorrow, we can take some with him too." 

 

"Cher... I didn't mean anything by it, I just- Honestly, I looked at that picture nearly every day for _years_." Toni sighed, crossing her arms. "Nothing can replace it. We can only add to it."

 

"Of course, Toni, I would never ask such a thing! I know how important these pictures are to you..." 

 

Toni grabbed Cheryl's hand, pulling her into another room. Red subdued lights came into view and strings of photos fell from the ceiling. Leave it to Toni Topaz to do things the old fashioned way. 

 

"These are wonderful..." Cheryl said, looking at a few pictures. 

 

She recognized some of them from around the city. The Serpents leaning against their bikes in front of Pop's, the flowers that grew distinctly near Sweetwater River, the Grand Clock that sat in the square of city hall, the trees of Fox Forest, all professionally taken and captured in the best of angles. 

 

Toni watched as Cheryl looked up at the, her neck craning slightly for a better view. The quiet  _click click click_ of her heels was the only sound in the room. Cheryl stopped suddenly, examining one picture in particular. 

 

The gates of Thistlehouse. 

 

"When was this taken?" Cheryl asked.

 

"A few years back." Toni shrugged, "I guess I was feeling nostalgic that day..."

 

Cheryl made her way back to Toni, pressing her lips softly against the Serpent's, before resting their foreheads together. She couldn't help the  _guilty_ feeling that she still felt at times. Guilty because Toni would always harbor the memory of those feelings and she knew that. She accepted that she had caused her pain and she was determined to make sure that was the last time she _ever_ hurt Toni Topaz _again_.

 

"Forgive me," Cheryl whispered. "I was a selfish fool back then..."

 

"I get it, Cher... There's nothing to forgive. Only the here and now..." Toni smiled. "Now, how about some dinner? I may or may not be starving."

 

Cheryl smiled against her before pulling apart and nodding. 

 

* * *

 

Toni and Cheryl arrived at the Wyrm around 9 PM. Cheryl held onto Toni's waist for dear life as they rode through the streets on her motorcycle. It wasn't the old one from the pictures, Toni stating that she'd been in a wreck on a particularly bad day after their breakup. It had been totalled and so she had to rely on others for rides until she had the money for a new one. When she joined the Riverdale PD a few years later, a portion of her money went to the Emerald retro bike currently idling beneath them. 

 

Toni laughed on the way, feeling the redhead so tightly pressed against her. Cheryl admitted that she hadn't been on a bike ever since the break up. When the redhead's hand finally slithered around her stomach, she felt the familiar scratching of nails against her. It was the first time in a long time for Cheryl and she imagined it _felt_ just like the first time. The powerful vibrations from the beast sent vibrations straight into the redhead, a sensation she always loved and yet another reason they could barely keep their hands off of eachother. 

 

The Bombshell had always been _absolutely insatiable_. Toni wondered if that were still the case. 

 

The bike shut off and Toni slid away, holding her hand out for Cheryl. The redhead tore off her helmet, swaying her red locks against helmet hair and took Toni's hand. The Serpent could see the lustful look in her eyes as her pupils dilated widely and she smirked, knowing the bike had done its job. 

 

"Don't even, Topaz. I'm a second away from losing it..." Cheryl warned.

 

"Alright, alright," Toni laughed, putting her hands up in surrender. "Don't get your panties in a twist..."

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, following Toni through the heavy metal doors. Heavy bass pounded against their chests and through their joined hands. The bar was absolutely crowded, a slur of bodies dancing together in front of the stage. A strobe of purple, red, and green lights illuminated their faces as music reverberated through their ears. 

 

_If anything like the self destructed,_  
If ever alike inside you're scraping, the pockets avail  
Whatever you're like when you came in

_Whatever your acronym..._

 

 

Toni looked towards the bar, where a graying FP Jones was handing out drinks. At the pool table, Jughead, Betty, Sweet Pea, and Fangs were playing a few rounds. They all wore their leather Serpent jackets with pride. 

 

Cheryl recalled the familiar smell of alcohol and cigarettes. It hung thick in the air along with a small tinge of sweat from the crowd of bodies. She could spot Archie's signature red hair. A shit-eating grin overtook his lips as Veronica writhed against him to the beat of the bass. 

 

 

_They say that either you're out or you're in_  
_But you're on..._  
 _They say that either you're out or you swim_  
 _When you're on..._

_Teach them how you moved around_

_You tell them all so well, I had to memorize..._

_You poured a few tears - there's ground and there's your feet_

_And never they shall meet..._

_"_ Pick your poison..." Toni whispered in Cheryl's ear.

 

The redhead gulped, feeling that familiar tug as Toni's breathe ghosted against the shell of her ear. If they danced, they would leave before Josie performed with how embarrassingly wet she was becoming. Drinks and pool seemed the best option. 

 

"Drinks." Cheryl said, pulling Toni by the hand towards the bar.

 

"What can I mix up for you, ladies?" FP asked, his voice gravelly. 

 

"A beer for me, and for her, a Red Rita." Toni said, pulling out a couple bills. 

FP shook his head, quickly mixing the drink and grabbing a beer. "They're on the house tonight, seeing as Ms. Blossom has come home. Still looks good on you, Red."

"Thank you, Mr. Jones... I wasn't sure I could wear it tonight." Cheryl said nervously.

 

"Now, now, we've talked about this. It's FP. Once a Serpent, always a Serpent. Go enjoy yourselves."

 

Toni smiled, thanking him again. Cheryl grabbed her hand once more, pulling her to the other side towards the pool table. 

 

"Well, look who finally decided to join the fucking party!" Sweet Pea said loudly. "Topaz, Blossom, lookin' good.

 

Toni could tell he was already headed towards drunk, but knew he could hold his own. She hugged him tightly, before moving next to Jughead and Betty. Toni sat on a barstool and Cheryl nestled closely between her legs.

 

"Cousin, Jughead." Cheryl smiled, sipping her drink. "Looks like we're all cozy." 

 

"Oh yeah, you will be too." Betty laughed. "FP's a little heavy on the liquor tonight."

 

"No matter. Its a night to let loose and henceforth, a night to remember. Cheers!" Cheryl said, raising her glass and the others followed. 

 

Toni placed a kiss against Cheryl's neck, her hand coming to rest against her hip. The redhead reveled in the feeling, so domestic, yet, in this setting, the heat from her hand seemed to burn away at her dress and onto her skin. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but she wasn't complaining. 

 

The music cut out then, and FP walked on stage, taking the microphone from its stand. All eyes went on stage.

 

"We have a very, very special performance for you all tonight..." FP said. "Please, welcome Josie McCoy to the stage!"

 

The bar erupted in applause as Josie came out on stage, her long red sequin dress shone against the strobe lights. Sweet Pea let out a shrill whistle, clapping obnoxiously. FP hugged Josie, handing her the microphone.

 

"If you haven't already, bring your special someone up here." Josie smiled. "This one's for the the lovers."

 

 

_Looking you over_  
_And you don't know my name yet_  
_But by the time you looked away_  
_Already knew I couldn't fake it..._

 

_I got this need for you_  
_Forming in my beating heart_  
_I knew the meaning right away_  
_We only yesterday, were worlds apart..._

 

 

Toni grabbed Cheryl's waist, pushing her away from the bar stool and closer to the stage. Archie and Veronica smiled at them as they stood near eachother. Betty and Jughead kept their distance, opting to keep dancing to a minimum. Cheryl placed her arms around Toni's neck, before swaying slowly. 

 

 

_I got this thing for you_  
_If you come closer, I can whisper in your ear_  
 _And if you wanna walk away_  
 _I'll tell you all the things I know you wanna hear..._

 

_I'll come closer_  
_To you if you_  
 _Come over_  
 _I know we'll go farther_  
 _Farther with you_  
 _With you I'm in warm water swimming down..._

 

 

 

Toni's hands fell to Cheryl's waist, gently pulling her close. There was that heat again, undeniable in it's intentions. Toni didn't know it, but Cheryl wanted her. The bass of the song, combined with Josie's voice, and the feel of Toni's hands had her burning up. The redhead pulled the Serpent closer, placing a gentle kiss on her plump lips. 

 

_ I think I may love you, if you give me some time,  
Maybe you'll love me too... _

_I'll come closer_   
_To you if you_   
_Come over_   
_I know we'll go farther_   
_Farther with you_   
_With you I'm in warm water swimming down._

 

"What is it, Cher?" Toni pulled away, whispering in the redhead's ear.

 

"I _want_ you." Cheryl whispered back, biting her lip.

 

Toni's grip tightened slightly as the bar applauded again. Josie thanked everyone before heading backstage. 

 

"Well, let's go then." Toni smirked as a new song began to play. "I know a way out through the back..."

 

Cheryl shivered at that, letting Toni lead the way. FP gave them a knowing look as they passed the bar, winking at Toni. It felt like they were sneaking around, even though there were no parents to tell them no. The Serpent's hand hit the metal door, pushing it open. 

 

" _Mmm, S-sweet Pea..."_

 

Loud moans filtered into the air from behind the dumpster. A guttural groan came from the tall Serpent, who jumped when he noticed there was company. 

 

"Oh, f-fuck!" He yelled. "What the hell, Topaz?"

 

Josie gasped then, lucky to be hidden behind the dumpster. 

 

"Get a room, you two." Toni laughed. "I could arrest you for public indecency."

 

"Oh, no you wouldn't!" Josie said, almost pulling away from Sweet Pea. 

 

"Get the fuck out of here, Topaz!" Sweet Pea groaned, holding Josie in place.

 

"Fine, but that's no way to treat a lady." Toni laughed, before throwing up a 'call me' hand signal.

Cheryl slapped at her arm, pulling the Serpent away. 

 

"Let's leave those vagrants alone." Cheryl said. "I think you were going to take me home now?" 

 

Toni laughed, mumbling something about letting the bike do its job. 

 

She smirked as Cheryl's grip tightened against her shirt on the ride back.


	13. Let it save you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all smut so feel free to skip to the last few paragraphs, if you need. Some development there.
> 
> For those that do read, this is my first time writing anything like this, so go easy lol. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

 

 

 

 

Cheryl's back hit Toni's apartment door roughly as the two women giggled. It was late and they both knew the neighbors would be sleeping by now. Toni fumbled for her keys, all while the redhead's lips were still attached to hers. 

 

"Cher..." Toni said between kisses. " _Quiet..._ "

 

The woman just laughed. Finally finding the right key, she slid the metal into the lock, pushing Cheryl in by her hips. The door was kicked closed behind Toni and the roles were reversed. The Serpent was pressed up against the door and attacked by her lips again as Cheryl tried to remove her heels. Toni laughed as she hopped from one foot to the other. They weren't trashed at all, but something about the anticipation of what was coming had them both on a high. Cheryl giggled, finally at a bearable height for Toni. Her tongue fell against the Serpent's lips, flicking up towards her nose. Toni smirked, pulling her in for a bruising kiss. 

 

Cheryl pulled her away from the door, brushing her hands under her leather jacket to remove it. She knew it was a sacred thing and she threw it onto the countertop in the kitchen, followed by her own. Toni could feel her lips beginning to plump up, continuing her assault on the redhead. Cheryl let out a low, humming moan as she began to undo Toni's tie, followed by the buttons on her shirt. She moved _painfully_ slow, milking it for all it was worth, revealing the lightly tanned skin of her chest and abs. Cheryl's breath hitched as her hands finally made contact with her toned stomach. She knew Toni was _fit_ , but not _that_ fit. 

 

Two hands slid down the expanse of Cheryl's back, coming to rest against her ass for a moment. There was that heat again, the one from the Wyrm that made Cheryl's skin tingle oh so _deliciously_. She wanted it all over her, to feel the other woman's soft skin pressed against hers. The redhead broke the kiss moving to Toni's ear.

 

_"Take it off._ " Cheryl whispered, her fingernails digging into Toni's stomach. 

 

Toni gulped as Cheryl's lips brushed against the shell of her ear. Her hands found the zipper on the back of her dress, tugging down and pulling it away, revealing Cheryl's green lingerie. Toni stepped back to admire her fully, from head to toe, before coming back up to her eyes. There was no denying the tension or the lust-crazed looks that they were both giving eachother. 

 

So Toni gave in, picking the woman up and wrapping her legs around her waist. Cheryl let out a strangled moan as her center made contact with Toni's stomach. Her long red hair tickled against her back, making her shiver as Toni led them to the bedroom. They landed with a thump as Toni sat on the edge of the king-sized bed. Her hand came up to grip Cheryl's jaw, holding firmly as her lips came to her neck. She pressed frantic kisses here and there, enough to make hips jerk involuntarily into her own as Cheryl gasped softly. 

 

The redhead removed the hand against her jaw and pulled at Toni's shirt once more, removing it as if it offended her. The lips against her neck became rougher and so did the intensity in which she ground her hips against the Serpent. Her head was dizzy with pleasure, the smell of Toni's shampoo invading her nostrils, the increasing humidity permeating the air. She wanted more and Toni was moving painstakingly _slow_ , by her standards. Her hands flew up behind her back, unfastening the clasp and removing her bra. Toni seemed to get the hint as her hands fell onto her breasts, kneading roughly. A soft tongue made it's way down the valley of her chest, coming to swirl around a pink nipple. Cheryl arched into her as her hands entangled themselves in Toni's hair, holding her in place. 

 

_"Mmm..."_ Cheryl purred. 

 

Toni had always been particularly skilled with her mouth and that still seemed to be the case. Cheryl yelped softly as teeth clamped against her nipple, only to be soothed by a warm tongue. The action was repeated several times against each nipple and Cheryl could feel Toni's contented smirk everytime she moaned because of it. The Serpent would tease her endlessly unless she took the initiative. Cheryl grabbed Toni's wrist, tightening the hold in her hair as she moved their hands down into her underwear. 

 

"Eager, are we?" Toni chuckled lowly, easing through the woman's folds. 

 

" _F-fuck,"_ Cheryl whimpered, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth. " _Please, baby..."_

"Progressed to 'baby', huh? Toni teased, finally pushing her fingers against Cheryl's clit. "I can _definitely_ work with that..."

 

A guttural moan ripped out of Cheryl's throat, only to be muffled by a rough kiss against her lips. Toni moved against her at a dizzying pace, enough but also not enough. Cheryl felt like she was going insane and her hips rolled to meet every stroke of Toni's fingers. She could feel the Serpent growing hard through her jeans, and the way it pressed up against her entrance was _sinful_. She was getting two for the price of one. 

 

" _More, please..."_ Cheryl choked out, her arms intertwining around Toni's neck.

 

Toni looked up at the redhead, watching the pink flush of her cheeks and her hooded eyelids. She wouldn't deny Cheryl of a good time and flipped them so that she was pressed against the bed. Toni placed a hand near Cheryl's head and braced herself. Reaching lower,she removed her underwear and inserted two fingers into her slick folds. She was impossibly tight and Toni wondered when the last time she'd done anything like this was. A question for later. She focused on the woman below her once more. 

 

"Is that okay?" Toni asked softly. 

 

Cheryl nodded furiously, biting her lip and jutting her hips further onto Toni's fingers. That was all the cue the Serpent needed as she began to move slowly against her. Cheryl's hands grabbed at her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Soft moans flew out of her mouth as Toni increased her pace, hitting that spot she remembered the redhead loved. Nails scratched against her scalp as the kiss deepened and Cheryl's hip began to meet Toni's thrusts. 

 

" _Right there, right there, y-yes..."_ Cheryl whimpered against Toni's mouth.

 

She didn't know what Toni was doing to make her feel so good, but she felt like her insides wanted to come apart. She wanted Toni to be the one to rip into her and pull her back together, over and over again, until she couldn't take anymore. There was something different about how she was fucking her now versus in highschool. A certain confidence that only made her burn up even more. She wanted it all. 

 

Toni rested her forehead against Cheryl's, her soft breaths panted against her lips. She could smell the tequila from her drink and it was driving her insane. Placing a chaste kiss to her lips, Toni moved down to her neck, nipping and kissing at the skin as she held a steady pace between Cheryl's legs. Moving lower, the Serpent played with her nipples again, pulling from her teeth and soothing, until they were taut and Cheryl was moaning enough to her satisfaction. Toni sucked her way down a toned stomach, making sure to leave her mark where only they would see. A light sheen of sweat fell against Toni's tongue as she moved towards Cheryl's center, dropping off of the bed and onto her knees. She wouldn't gratify her yet, ever the tease. 

 

Toni looked up at Cheryl, who made eye contact immediately after her hand met her thigh. The Serpent took in the sight above her. Cheryl's flushed chest, rising and falling, her lust-filled eyes, the fullness of her lips. Toni didn't realize she had stopped what she was doing until the redhead pushed herself onto her fingers again, a lilting moan falling from her lips. 

 

"You're so _fucking_ gorgeous, Cher..." Toni whispered, moving to kiss a pale thigh. 

 

The following moan was all that she needed to keep going. Her fingers moved faster into the redhead as she kissed dangerously close to Cheryl's clit, only to ghost over it. Toni heard her moan in protest as she slowly licked and bit her way down her other thigh. 

 

" _Please, please, please..."_ Cheryl whispered like a mantra as her hands fisted the sheets. 

 

Toni smirked, finally giving Cheryl what she wants. Her mouth closed over her engorged clit, flicking away and without pause. Cheryl's free hand wound into Toni's hair tightly as her entire world spun slightly off axis. Two fingers coaxed strangled moans from her throat, moving faster against her. She looked down to see Toni looking back up at her, and _fuck_ , if it wasn't enough to make her cum right there. The mischief in her eyes was all consuming and when she hit her g-spot, her head fell back against the bed with a loud moan. 

 

Toni watched as Cheryl's back arched high, her nipples thrusting into the air. She knew she was close, feeling her insides pulse around her fingers and hearing the string of curses coming off of her tongue. Toni pumped through her as quickly as she could, flicking her tongue hungrily. And she knew she'd hit it, when there were no moans or movement from the redhead's hips anymore. Only the tight, quickening clench around her fingers. 

 

" _Fuck, it's so good... s-so good."_ Cheryl gasped out quickly, her hips moving again to ride out her orgasm.

 

Cheryl felt like her world was fading to black as she pushed herself down further. She _needed_ it. Wants had flown out the window the second Toni's hands touched her at the Wyrm. Once she caught her breathe, she pulled Toni up towards her and into a kiss. She could taste herself faintly on her tongue, a pleasant mixture of salty and sweet. Toni settled in between her legs again, her erection pressing into her and she involuntarily let out a breathy moan. The Serpent smiled against her lips, thrusting her hips foward and she knew her jeans would be ruined. Cheryl's hand slid down between them, finding the button and snapping it open as Toni made room for her. 

 

A warm hand slid into Toni's briefs, coming to rest. The redhead bit her lip before kissing Toni briefly and stroking her slowly. Toni's eyes closed and her brow furrowed at the sensation. If she didn't know otherwise, she'd cum right then and there. But she also knew the Bombshell beneath her would never allow that. 

 

"I forgot how big you were." Cheryl said softly against Toni's lips. "You might just rip me apart today... Is that what you want?"

 

Toni didn't answer her question. It's not that she hadn't heard her, she was just concentrating. Cheryl's hand was doing the devil's work against her and her brain did a great job of short circuiting.

 

"Do I need... a condom?" Toni groaned out, peeking out at the redhead with one eye. 

 

Cheryl laughed, like it was a silly question. Her free hand cradled Toni's face and met her lips seductively. She knew Toni was practically bursting at the seams. She felt the wet spot that formed on the inside of her underwear against the back of her hand. 

 

"Unless you have something I don't know about, no. I'm on the pill, Toni." Cheryl husked against her lips. "Have me _however_ you like, _however many times_ you like."

 

"Oh, thank fuck." Toni groaned out, pulling away from Cheryl to pull off her jeans and underwear.

 

Toni's cock sprung free and Cheryl was practically bristling at the sight. At full hardened length, she came out to be nearly 8 inches. More than enough to fill the hole currently waiting for her. Toni motioned for Cheryl to move up towards the headboard as she stroked her shaft before climbing up there with her. She fell between Cheryl's legs again, sitting back on her calves. She knew Cheryl was teasing her as the redhead grabbed both of her breasts, playing with her nipples between her fingers as she licked her lips. 

 

Toni lined herself up with Cheryl's entrance, pressing lightly. The warmth radiating from her had Toni's head falling back with her eyes closed. She heard Cheryl chuckle before the redhead's legs wrapped around her waist, pulling Toni deeper into her. The Serpents eyes snapped to attention with a groan as her head slipped in. Cheryl winced slightly, letting herself adjust before pulling Toni in more. 

 

"Is it too much? We can stop if-" Toni asked with concern.

 

"Stop talking." Cheryl said, pulling her in inch by inch. "I _want_ you... _All_ of you."

 

Toni nodded, placing her hands near Cheryl's head. She was about 3/4 of the way in when Cheryl stopped so Toni pulled out and slowly sheathed herself again. She repeated that a few times until Cheryl was comfortable, a pleasant moan falling from her parted lips. Long fingernails raked up and down Toni's back softly as the Serpent began to pump into her.

 

"Christ alive, you're so _fucking_ tight, Cher..." Toni moaned.

 

" _I'm yours, Toni."_ Cheryl moaned out. " _Please take me..."_

 

Toni didn't respond. Her hips stuttered at Cheryl's words and she began to pick up the pace, fully engulfed in the woman below her. The redhead's legs came to wrap around Toni's waist once more, allowing her to go deeper. Both women were moaning headely as Toni sunk into Cheryl over and over again. Their lips met in a desperate kiss, tongues rolling languidly over eachother as their moans mixed in their mouths. Cheryl grabbed hold of Toni's bottom lip, sucking seductively before nipping playfully. 

 

Toni let out a drawn out ' _fuck_ ', feeling Cheryl clench around her with each thrust. The redhead did her best to join their hips, to fully revel in how Toni filled her. Toni's arms eventually got tired and her head fell against Cheryl's collarbone. The redhead's arms wrapped under her shoulders, moans placed directly into Toni's ear. Cheryl's warm breathe made her shiver as The Serpent's hands came to cup her ass, pushing her cock deeper with each thrust. 

 

Cheryl let Toni have complete control over her body. Her mind was too clouded with pleasure to do more. She knew how much Toni wanted this, how much _she_ wanted this. And when Toni growled out a moan, she knew that she wouldn't take it easy on her. The Serpent's strokes became longer and more drawn out before burying deeply back into her. Red nails fell against olive skin, holding onto dear life, scratching down angry red lines as if it were akin to breathing. 

 

" _Mm... more, baby, please..._ " Cheryl choked out. " _Make me yours, I-I'm yours..."_

Toni thrust her hips at a dangerous pace, plowing the redhead into her mattress. She could feel Cheryl's nails kneading against her back, her insides clenching around her as she hit that same spot she knew she loved. Cheryl felt like she was going to black out, watching the flurries behind her eyelids dance as she felt that familiar rippling. 

 

"Are you going to cum for me, Cher?" Toni panted.

 

" _Y-yes, f-for you, I want to_." Cheryl sputtered. 

 

"Then do it..." Toni said, smacking recklessly into her.

 

Cheryl's legs tightened around Toni, making it almost impossible to move, but Toni powered through as the redhead's orgasm ripped through her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as Toni continued to pound into her. She felt like she couldn't breathe as the shockwaves went through her, her thighs rattling uncontrollably. Toni let out a strangled groan as her own orgasm shattered through, ropes of cum filling Cheryl up. Toni's hips continued to meet hers until Cheryl unclenched around her. Toni slumped against the redhead, who simply laughed as they caught their breath. Nothing but their heavy breathing could be heard. 

 

"I know this is weird timing, what with you still inside me," Cheryl started, stroking Toni's blonde streaked hair. "But I'm in love with you, Antoinette Topaz..."

 

Toni felt the rise and fall of Cheryl's chest under her, the hum from her diaphragm as she spoke those three little words. They were enough to make her tear up as the wetness from her eyes fell onto the woman below. 

 

"Baby?" Cheryl said, pulling Toni's face up to look at her. "Was that too soon? I-I know it's only been about five months, but I can retract that! It's really not-"

 

"Cheryl, it's okay. It's _more_ than okay." Toni sighed, moving her arms to hold her head over Cheryl's chest. "You're the love of my life, anyone would be a fool not to see that. I love you... I _have_ loved you, for all this time."

 

Cheryl smiled and nodded, pushing Toni's hair behind her ear as she teared up herself. Neither dared to move as exhaustion set in and both women fell asleep. 

 

Sometime later, Toni pulled out of Cheryl slowly, taking the time to clean them both up and put on a pair of underwear. She would take care of the bedsheets tomorrow. Right now, she moved the redhead under the covers and spooned her. Cheryl nuzzled sleepily into Toni, pulling her hand up into her own. 

 

"I love you, Cheryl Blossom... and our son, even more." 

 

 

 


	14. Cacophony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the beginning, plot towards the end, skip if ya ain't feelin' it. 
> 
> Enjoy, peace out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Toni rubbed at her eyes, stretching her muscles and moaning happily as her joints popped. Flashbacks of last night flooded her brain and a smile fell onto her face.That _really_ happened and Cheryl Blossom told her she loves her. The woman of her dreams spent the night and she was going to wake up next to her. 

 

But first, morning wood. 

 

Toni looked under the covers quickly and realized she wasn't wearing her underwear. She _knows_ she put on underwear last night. Flipping the covers off, she looked down and examined the evidence. She softly grabbed the head, twisting it around slowly. Her eyes fell to her underwear sitting near her feet. Nothing that she could see. Toni pulled her shaft towards her stomach and found the culprit. 

 

An single imprint of red lipsstick lay on her skin, clearly done with purpose. Toni looked around, noticing Cheryl was nowhere to be found. She faintly heard the shower running in the en suite bathroom and went to investigate. Turning the knob, she watched as steam billowed out from the top of the door before entering. The glass wall that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom was completely fogged over and Toni could see the muted pile of red hair on top of Cheryl's head. Toni snuck up to the door, slipping in softly and pressing her front into Cheryl's back.

 

"You're not very sneaky, TT." Cheryl chuckled. "I heard you the second you opened the door..."

 

"Yeah, well, I wanted an explanation for the red lipstick on my dick." Toni said, placing her hand on Cheryl's hips and turning her around.

 

"A gift." 

 

"A gift?" Toni cocked an eyebrow. "What'd you do, suck me off?"

 

"Not yet." Cheryl smirked, pushing Toni against the cold tile and watching her shiver. "Think of it as... an incentive to get out of bed this morning."

 

"Wha- Oh, fuck..." Toni gulped, watching Cheryl sink down to her knees. "You really don't have to do that, Cher! I can-"

 

Toni didn't get a chance to finish, watching as pale fingers wrap around her shaft. Cheryl made eye contact with Toni as she began to stroke her slowly. The Serpent hissed, revelling in the feeling of the redhead's warm hand. 

 

"You did such a good job last night, I thought it would be nice of me to return the favor..." Cheryl said, moving towards Toni.

 

Soft lips pressed against Toni's hip bones, causing her to jerk into the redhead's hand. She bit back a moan as Cheryl's tongue flicked out against her skin, licking down her hip bone and down the side of her shaft.

 

" _Shit_..."

 

"I can stop, if you like..." Cheryl smirked, stopping all movement.

 

"Don't you _fucking_ dare." Toni warned. 

 

Cheryl smiled, pulling Toni into her mouth. Her warm tongue swirled against the head and the Serpent's breath hitched. The redhead looked up at her, sinking lower as her cheeks hollowed out. Toni's head fell back against the tile as Cheryl quickened her pace. Her eyes screwed shut as she tried her best not to sink her entire cock into her mouth. The sounds that were coming from below were enough to to get her off. 

 

"Look at me, baby..." Cheryl said, her lips pressing softly against her.

 

Toni looked down at the redhead, watching as she took her again, sinking down inch by inch. The Serpent's breathing was ragged by the time Cheryl was about halfway down. It wouldn't take much for her to push her all the way. As if the redhead read her mind, she pulled Toni's hands into her hair, before bracing herself against Toni's hips. The two women made eye contact and Toni knew what to do. She gripped the woman's neck and jaw, pulling her impossibly closer to her stomach. She could feel Cheryl's throat taking her inch by inch until she was perfectly seated. 

 

"This shouldn't... be possible..." Toni grunted, pushing Cheryl away for breath. "You're a _goddamn_ succubus, Blossom."

 

"More?" Cheryl said innocently. 

 

Toni nodded, grabbing at her neck again and sinking back into her. She fucked her mouth at a quick, shallow pace, watching as Cheryl's swollen lips made her cock disappear. The suction and warmth of her mouth made Toni want to drain everything she had right then and there. 

 

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..._ " Toni panted with each thrust.

 

Cheryl watched Toni's face screw up with pleasure and took it upon herself to sink all the way down. The Serpent held her there for a moment, feeling the redhead's throat pulse deliciously against her before letting go. Cheryl could feel a familiar throbbing at her center and so she took it upon herself to remedy that as she circled her clit. Toni watched, her cock twitching in anticipation. 

 

Cheryl's moans filled the shower quickly and it was enough for Toni. She pulled the redhead up, turning her around and pushing her face-first against cold glass. Cheryl's back arched pretty much on command as she felt Toni's head slide against her entrance. Rough hands held onto her hips and Cheryl braced herself for impact as Toni sunk into her. She always started out slow, building up to a bruising pace, but that wasn't the case this morning.

 

Cheryl moaned breathily as she tried to hold up against Toni's assault. She could feel how hard her nipples were pressed against the glass and wished there wasn't so much steam fogging up the mirror. The door to the shower rattled as Toni snapped their hips together. The sound of skin against skin and lustful moans filled the air. Cheryl could feel her orgasm coming on and sunk herself deeper onto Toni. The friction was torture until Toni's hand snaked around, swirling against her clit. 

 

_"Baby, please... I'm s-so close."_ Cheryl sobbed out. _"I want it, I w-want it!"_

Toni grunted behind her, burying herself deeper as Cheryl came, her mouth dropping open. She clenched tightly, her legs shaking violently against Toni as she continued to move in her.

 

"One more, Cher, come on..." Toni panted out, her orgasm also painfully close. 

 

_"I can't, I can't..."_  Cheryl sobbed again, her nails raking against the glass through the condensation. 

 

Toni knew she could, or else she would've pushed her away by now. So she quickened her pace again. Cheryl's voice rose an octave as she cried out, her second orgasm coming quickly. It didn't take long after that for Toni to let Cheryl know she was going to cum and so the redhead pulled away with a soft moan. Once she was back on her knees, she immediately stroked Toni's shaft, watching as her abs flexed.

 

Toni jerked into her hands a few times before she finally blew, creating a mess down Cheryl's chest and chin. The redhead immediately went to work, using her fingers to clean herself up and her tongue to lap at them hungrily. Toni jerked again as Cheryl's warm mouth moved to clean her off as well. 

 

Toni grabbed Cheryl by her jaw, pulling the redhead up and back against the glass. She kissed her feverishly before pulling back to admire the woman in front of her. She took in the soft furrow of her brow, two beautiful brown eyes, the curvature of her small nose and the Cupid's bow gracing full, swollen lips.

 

"You're a _fucking masterpiece_ , y'know that?" Toni whispered against Cheryl's mouth. 

 

"I do try my best, _especially_ if this is the reaction I get..." Cheryl teased, raking her nails down Toni's stomach. 

 

The Serpent inhaled sharply, willing herself not to take Cheryl again. Jason would be waiting for them and she was excited to see him before having to go back to work tomorrow. Fucking would have to wait. They had all the time in the world.

 

"Nice try, Blossom..." Toni smirked, pressing a soft kiss to the woman's lips. "We need to go get our son."

 

Cheryl pouted, moving back towards the running water. Toni smacked her ass playfully before joining her. 

 

* * *

 

Toni stopped at Thistlehouse, parking her bike in the driveway. They couldn't all fit on her bike, so they opted to take Cheryl's car. Cheryl thought about just asking the woman to move in again. But Jason was a different factor in their dynamic this time. They couldn't keep their hands off of eachother very well, but it was a hassle to be apart. Granted, Jason's room was across the way, but she didn't want to tarnish the boy's innocent ears by accident. Still, she would inquire away.

 

"You're spaced, Cher, what is it?" Toni asked, placing a hand on the woman's forearm.

 

"I want to propose something..." Cheryl bit her lip softly, eyes flicking from Toni back to the road.

 

"Propose away." Toni chuckled.

 

"Move out of your apartment." 

 

"W-what?" Toni's eyes widened at the redhead.

 

"Move out. Move _in_ with Jason and I..." Cheryl said simply. "It would just be easier that way... but I completely understand if you don't feel the time is right. The last time we did this things were different. _We_ were different..."

 

"Babe, I would love nothing more." Toni smiled. "I could wake up next to you every morning, kiss Jason to get him up for school, eat breakfast as a family... The possibilities are endless."

 

"Is that a yes?" Cheryl smiled. 

 

"Yes!"

 

Toni moved over the center console, pressing a kiss to Cheryl's pale cheek. She was so fucking in love with her, in love with their little family of three. She wanted exactly this for the rest of her life. 

 

A shrill vibration came from her pocket. Toni looked down at her screen.

 

"Captain Langford? Fuck could he want?" Toni mumbled before answering.

 

Cheryl watched as Toni's brow furrowed. She stayed silent, trying to listen in on the conversation. 

 

"Yes, sir... yes, I'll be there bright and early tomorrow... Thank you so much, sir. Good bye." Toni said, hanging up.

 

Cheryl looked at the Serpent expectantly. 

 

"Looks like I'll be getting my first rookie tomorrow, an out-of-state transfer..." Toni explained, a bright, but nervous smile on her face.

 

"Oh?" Cheryl smiled softly. "Certainly moving up in the world, TT. I'm so proud of you!"

 

"Thanks, baby. Apparently, she graduated top of her class from the academy. Wonder what the transfer's about..."

 

Now, Cheryl Blossom wasn't exactly the jealous type, but she was extremely possessive of what was hers. When Jason was born, all she wanted was to hold him. She hated having to hire a babysitter to watch her son, afraid that he would become more attached to them instead. Luckily, that was not the case. She felt the slight pang in her chest at the mention of this rookie being an over-achieving female. She knew how close police officers worked together, how they spent almost whole days with eachother, how they would lay down their _lives_ for one another. She trusted Toni in that way as the Serpent had never given her a reason to doubt her intentions. It was others that she didn't trust. You'd have to be blind _not_ to find the Toni Topaz attractive in any way, shape, or form. Especially in that _fucking_ uniform. And so, Cheryl would meet this rookie eventually. She _planned_ on it.

 

"Surely you could ask about it... As her _superior_ , of course." Cheryl huffed, pushing down her feelings as best she could.

 

"I'm genuinely curious." 

 

"I expect to hear all about it tomorrow evening." Cheryl snipped, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "In the meantime, we'll figure out a way to get some movers into your apartment." 

 

Toni watched as Cheryl's demeanor changed, but she couldn't press it before Jason slid into the backseat. Cheryl waved at his friend's mother as a thank you, before driving off. And Jason rattled on about his sleepover all the way back to Thistlehouse.

 

 

 

 


	15. Discoloration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry. don't hate me please. 
> 
> Drop a comment, bbs. Love all the reactions.
> 
> See ya.

 

 

 

 

Toni stood on the balcony of her apartment building after a long day at work. Sweet Pea called her up as soon as she'd gotten changed into something more comfortable, stating he 'needed all the deets on her night with Cheryl Blossom'. Toni teased back at him, not one to forget that he was fucking _the_ Josie McCoy behind a dumpster only a few minutes prior. 

 

_"Are you really going to hold out on me, Topaz?"_ Sweet Pea laughed through the phone.

 

"I am, actually. Last thing I need is you running your big mouth, Sweets." Toni chuckled, leaning against the banister.

 

_"Ugh, just one little detail then?"_

_"_ Fine," Toni sighed. "Cheryl Blossom has some serious  _goddess-level_  pussy and that's all you will _ever_ get out of me." 

 

Toni could hear the whoops and cheers of Sweet Pea's excitement, yelling something about Toni Topaz finally getting a real lay. Toni rolled her eyes for probably the millionth time since she's known the other Serpent. She was used to his antics by now. 

 

" _Anyway_ , that new recruit came in today. She's a fucking mystery, dude..." 

 

" _What does that even mean?_ " Sweet pea asked, his mouth full of something he was munching on. 

 

"I don't know... I mean, she seems nice enough, but-" Toni looked at her phone, realizing another call was coming through. 

 

_**Bombshell <3** _

__

"Hey, Pea, gotta go. Cheryl's calling." Toni said. 

 

" _Alright, go ahead and answer to Ms. Goddess-level pussy._ " Sweet Pea chuckled, hanging up shortly after.

 

"Hey, babe." Toni smiled against her phone. "I was just grabbing something comfortable and I'll be right over."

 

" _TT, don't worry about anything over there. The movers have it covered. Anything goes missing, and I will be sure to have them verbally castrated..."_

Toni laughed, although she knew that the redhead was dead serious. She found it kind of hot, to be honest. She always had. It was much more toned down now, but the HBIC was still firmly ingrained in her. It was like a switch that could be flipped. 

 

"I'll be right over, Cher." Toni hummed, watching the movers from the opposite side of the glass. 

 

" _Perfect, Jason and I will be waiting, with dinner freshly prepared, to hear all about your day. Love you!"_

"Love you, baby." Toni smiled, hanging up shortly after.

 

Toni gripped the keys to her motorcycle in the pocket of her hoodie, before making her way back into her apartment. She weaved around the maze of boxes and movers to get to the door. Her eyes fell on her camera, sitting against the countertop, and she grabbed at it quickly. It was one of her most prized possessions and despite Cheryl's words, she had to make sure it arrived safely herself. Toni took one last look at her messy apartment before turning around and leaving it behind.

 

 

* * *

 

Toni sped down the streets of Riverdale, feeling the wind in her hair and the purr of the bike underneath her. She could smell the rain threatening to billow out from dark clouds above. She didn't mind getting soaked if it meant she could enjoy the peace that her bike gave her. It was her and the beast below her, nothing pressing her mind further than the thought of Cheryl and Jason waiting for her. She smiled to herself, knowing that nothing could rip them apart anymore. 

 

It didn't take too long to pull up to the vine-ridden mansion that was Thistlehouse. From the outside, it was probably the ugliest thing anyone would ever lay eyes on in a lifetime. But there was a secret wonder inside and beyond. The darkness that had once resided in it's halls was cast out by pure sunlight. By Cheryl Blossom. By Jason Blossom-Topaz. If Toni could show you the definition of sunlight in any dictionary, she was sure that a family photo of the two would take its place. 

 

Toni parked her bike off to the side of the front door, dropping her helmet onto the handle. Her camera was slung tightly against her back and she took a moment to capture the mansion in the setting sun. She would develop it later. But right now, her knuckles collided against the heavy door in front of her.

 

Not a few moments later, Toni heard heavy footfalls come up to the door before the lock slid out of place. Jason's short figure appeared suddenly, a megawatt smile plastered to his features. He ran into Toni's arms and she scooped him up, despite Cheryl's look of light disapproval coming from inside. 

 

"Hey, Eb." Toni laughed, placing him down a moment later. "Don't give me that look, Cher..."

 

"Fortunately, you're both absolutely adorable, Toni Topaz." Cheryl said, walking up to the woman and kissing her softly. 

 

The door shut behind Toni and she smelled the alluring scents coming from the kitchen. Her stomach growled then and slender fingers wrapped around her own. Cheryl led her to the small dinner table, enough room for four, and Toni's eyes nearly popped out of her head. The spread currently sitting on the table made her mouth water. She could see mashed potatoes, salad, bread rolls, and prime rib practically falling apart in front of her. She took a seat eagerly as Cheryl smiled and Jason sat across from Toni.

 

"You're a regular Julia Childs, Bombshell." Toni chuckled. "What's the occasion?"

 

"Well, I figured we could ask Jason what he thinks of our previous conversation from last night?" Cheryl said, preparing a plate for Jason.

 

"Uh, yeah. I think that's a valid point... His opinion matters." Toni said nervously, piling food onto her plate after Cheryl served herself.

 

"JJ, what do you think about Toni coming to live with us?" Cheryl asked softly.

 

The boy munched on his bread thoughtfully, before nodding his head. 

 

"Why didn't you always live here? We could go swimming and ride bikes all the time!" Jason said animatedly.

 

"Its getting a little cold for swimming, but bikes are definitely a go, bud." Toni laughed, giving the boy a high-five. 

 

"Its settled then." Cheryl smiled. "How was your day at work, baby?"

 

"It was... good." Toni mumbled. "New recruit is kinda weird, but not like in a creep way, just mysterious."

 

"Oh? And what do we call this new recruit of yours? I'd like to know who I'm talking to, if I see her around." Cheryl said, cutting into her prime rib.

 

"Last name is Larsson. I haven't really had that much of a chance to get through her file yet."

 

"Larsson?" Cheryl said monotonously.

 

"Yep. Heather Larsson, freshly transferred." 

 

Toni's previous statement fell on deaf ears as Cheryl's grip tightened on her knife. She wouldn't allow it, but tears pricked in her eyes, threatening to fall. Jason looked at her and she smiled softly at him, not wanting her sweet boy to worry. 

 

Toni didn't know much about Heather, other than what she'd told her in highschool. She didn't know how much Cheryl tried to forget her. To forget all of the things that attracted to her in the first place. To forget all of the things that would lead to the downfall of their relationship, outside of her mother's interjection. They were so young then, but something in Heather was so dark and alluring. Cheryl stupidly fell for that, thinking it was the best she could do. Her _emotional anorexia_ , as her mother put it, had been at an all time high then. Only through therapy did the redhead finally understand what happened to her mind all of those years ago. 

 

"Cher, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost..." Toni asked in concern.

 

When soft fingers pressed against alabaster skin, Cheryl flinched. She trusted Toni with her life, but she was just so shaken up. She looked down at the olive fingers pressed softly against her wrist and back up to Jason, who had finished scarfing down his food. 

 

"Jason, it's time for bed, honey. Mommy will come tuck you in in a minute." Cheryl said stiffly.

 

"Can Toni tuck me in tonight?" Jason whined.

 

"Sure, of course. If that's okay with you?" Cheryl asked softly. 

 

Toni nodded, her brow furrowed at the strangeness of the past few moments. She knew there was a talk to be had, but it could wait until Jason was asleep. Toni stood silently, holding her hand out for the boy, who took it and skipped up the steps alongside the Serpent.

 

Cheryl watched them disappear and let out the shaky breath she was holding. Her fork and knife clattered dully against the table as a single tear slid against her cheek. This wasn't supposed to happen. Heather wasn't supposed to find her. She wasn't prepared to face that reality again, to confront the woman who had caused her anguish. The day her mother told her the fair-haired girl had been sent away was the day her adolescent heart broke. Until Toni came along. 

 

"Baby?" Toni called from the top of the stairs. "Do you want to talk?"

 

Cheryl kept her back towards her, but nodded softly. Toni promised her she would clean up after their talk and Cheryl felt the guilt piling into her heart. Guilt for what she was going to admit. Guilt for the implacations it could or would have on the Serpent's career. It wasn't her problem to deal with, nor was it her fault that it had come to this.

 

She would explain it all and hope that Toni would understand. It was a sick feeling in her stomach as she went up the stairs, Toni's warm hand fluttering into hers.

 

 

 

 


	16. Spanish sahara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't realized yet, most of these chapters are based off of songs. I'll list them all in the notes at the end and hopefully, everything will be much more immersive for you all. 
> 
> We are back to regularly scheduled angst in this chapter, so if you're triggered by anything regarding emotional/psychological abuse, PLEASE skip this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you leaving comments and kudos, I really appreciate them. Kee it up, they're really motivating seeing your guys' theories and stuff. 
> 
> I'll shut up now so you can read the chapter. See you in a blink.

 

 

 

 

Cheryl sat at the edge of her four poster bed, tears silently streaming down her face of their own accord. She heard the soft click of the bedroom door shutting, followed by Toni's feet shuffling towards her. The Serpent sat on the floor and removed the strappy heels that adorned the redhead's perfectly pedicured feet. Toni wouldn't press her and Cheryl knew that. She knew Toni was the most selfless and kindest human being in her life, possibly on this earth, and the care that she exuded right now was exactly what she needed. Cheryl felt like she were made of glass, teetering on the edge of a cliff, ready to shatter into a million pieces. 

 

After Toni finished with her heels, she took Cheryl's hand and moved onto the bed. It didn't take long for the two women to curl up into eachother. Toni always preferred to be the big spoon and Cheryl never objected. A pale hand fell against Toni's stomach, Cheryl absentmindedly playing with the ribbing of her tank top. She could smell Toni for all she was, a mix of lavender and earth. Again, this was the scent that never failed to calm her. The person that she had been waiting for all of this time. The one she would give her entire life for if a gun were pointed to her head. 

 

Toni placed a soft kiss against Cheryl's red hair. She could feel the tears soaking into the chest of her plaid shirt, fingernails poking into the ribbing of the tank top covering her stomach. Sure, she worried, but she also knew that she would find out what was plaguing the woman in time. For now, she brushed her fingers against Cheryl's arm, watching the goosebumps form behind every stroke. 

 

"Toni, I-" Cheryl's voice cracked out. "We never spoke about... Heather. What she did..."

 

"I'm here, Cher... When you're ready." Toni cooed out. 

 

Cheryl's eyes welled up again at Toni's words. She was a _fucking_ angel. She felt that sometimes she didn't deserve someone like Toni. Someone who so freely loved a son she hadn't ever known or laid eyes on. Someone who forgave all of her past transgressions, selfish and irrational in nature. Someone who cared so deeply for those around her. Cheryl wanted so badly to shelter Toni from what she was about to admit, to keep her from becoming angry, to keep her from ruining a new development in her life. It seemed unfair to drop this on her when her career was so rapidly progressing, but Toni wasn't stupid. She would find out sooner or later. Better to hear it fall from her own lips than someone else or words on a paper.

 

"Heather, she was my first love... We met in Greendale, in the 8th grade.  _Met_ is probably the wrong word. She bullied me to no end and I found something about that _so_ endearing... it was twisted, how much I wanted her to like me back, to show me more than just the side of her everyone else saw in public..." 

 

Toni listened intently, feeling more than seeing the redhead's mental anguish as she relived the painful moments that curled themselves against the back of her brain. She pulled Cheryl closer, in some feeble attempt to keep the pieces from chipping away. There was nothing for a short while, just the two of them breathing together. And Toni waited, like she always would, for Cheryl to continue.

 

"Eventually, she would tell me that she had feelings for me. The sick, emotionally damaged me that my mother had created. The one so easily manipulated and controlled at the drop of a hat." Cheryl smiled, painfully remembering the moment. "And so, we started a relationship in secret. It was bliss for the first few weeks... until she got tired of me. Tired of how broken I was. But that didnt stop her from becoming possessive as I attracted more attention from both genders... I wasn't allowed to have friends or look anyone's way without her present. Stupidly, I didn't realize how well she controlled me. I was a thumb tack that she would push and pull into a cork board, over and over again, whenever she wanted. She didn't break up with me, of course. She knew that if she did, someone else would find it in them to have me. I was utterly hers, despite all of the mind games she played. I was her pawn and if she wanted me somewhere, I would be there. If she wanted me up all hours of the night, it would be done... By spring break that year, I lost all of my friends. They tried to help me, to make me realize that our relationship wasn't healthy. But the _young, delusional_ Cheryl Blossom loved that girl too much for her own good..."

 

Cheryl fell silent, her fingernails still poking at Toni's tank top. Tears began to fall again as the truth would come spilling from her lips. 

 

"One day, when Heather found her way into the house, my mother caught us kissing. She lost it completely. She told me that I was disgusting, that _I_ was deviant. Next thing I know, Heather was gone. I didn't hear from her for days, my mother's doing. I cried for so long, barely eating until she wrote me a letter...  I was happy. She was my best friend and to know she was still around made me feel some _sick_ kind of safety. You'd think it would've been freeing, to be free of her clutches... But she wasn't going to let my mother tear us apart. I was still hers and it would stay that way. I would finish out the school year, Heather writing me letters from somewhere in the world and I was completely under her spell. Mother would eventually find them all and we moved to Riverdale, where I started highschool. I never recieved another letter after that... but I didn't need to. The combination of my mother and Heather was enough to keep me in line, to keep me _damaged_. Until I met you, and we both know how horridly that turn out the first go around..." Cheryl chuckled sadly.

 

"I briefly recall a certain movie date where I told you you were sensational, Cheryl Blossom." Toni chuckled, grabbing the redhead's hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles. "That entire ordeal sounds absolutely awful, added to the fact that your mother was a _raging bitch_. I wish you would've told me this sooner, but if you need me to pass her off to another Sergeant or speak with the captain, I will do that. Just say the words and it's yours..."

 

"This is exactly what I was afraid of, Toni." Cheryl sniffed. "You would give up so much, just to make sure I'm okay. I can't handle that. I can't make you turn this down, you deserve the world, and then some. This world is small and we were bound to cross paths sooner or later..."

 

"It doesn't have to be that way, Cher... I want you to be safe, our son to be safe. How long has it been? How do you know she's not the same or progressively worse? How can I work with someone like that and not want to rid them of their entire existence?" Toni bristled. 

 

"I'm s-sorry, Toni." Cheryl sobbed out suddenly. "This isn't y-your problem and I've just made things exponentially more complicated..."

 

"Cher, listen to me. _Nothing_ you ever tell me will change the way I feel about you." Toni said, running her fingers against red hair. "If I get laid off from my job for this, so be it. You and Jason are _the_ most important people in my life. Your problems are my problems, your happiness is my happiness. We're a family and I will protect you both at all costs..."

 

Cheryl pushed her face impossibly deeper into the woman underneath her, willing her tears to stop coming. Toni was right. She didn't know Heather anymore. People were capable of growth and drastic change, they only needed a catalyst to spur it within themselves. But it was a double-edged sword and maybe they would need protecting. The woman was in a position of power now. She could easily find them and it's not like the Blossoms were a Riverdale secret. Cheryl knew Toni would do her best to keep them safe, whether that be as a cop or a Serpent. 

 

A pale hand wound into Toni's hair, pulling the woman down to meet eager lips. The kiss was slow and full of love, never progressing further. Cheryl broke away, her eyes shut as she felt Toni's soft breath against her forehead. She felt so safe. So grounded, despite the fact that Toni kept her so high on cloud 9.

 

"I love you, Toni." Cheryl said softly. "I've never loved anyone more..."

 

"We'll count Jason as the exception..." Toni laughed. 

 

And Cheryl swore all of her broken pieces were glued back together, the lilting laugh that left her breathless taking full responsibility. Toni sighed contentedly, realizing that the rain finally found the strength to break through the clouds. It was a funny little nod to the woman who had just bared her soul just a few minutes ago. The brave mom, a loving sister, a daughter who overcame every obstacle set before her. 

 

It would continue to rain throughout the night and eventually Cheryl would fall asleep against Toni, all deadweight with only the slightest bit of give. She kept her promise, cleaning up in the dining room after attempting to get the redhead into comfortable clothing. After washing the dishes, Toni padded softly into Jason's room, watching his chest rise and fall peacefully. She wouldn't disturb him, but her heart swelled at all the love she felt for him. Heather was a slight inconvenience at best, for now. Until something of significance caught her eye, she couldn't really do much. When the time came, Toni would protect her family at all costs. 

 

The Serpent would eventually make her way into bed around 11 PM. Cheryl lay on her side, her hands tucked neatly between her face and the pillow. Toni tucked a loose strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear. She placed soft kisses against her cheeks, nose, and forehead, before placing one against her slightly parted lips. The redhead reciprocated sleepily, falling back into her slumber after Toni pulled away. 

 

It didn't take her long to fall asleep after that, thoughts of the future be damned. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past should stay dead by slaves  
> Warning from my demons by slaves  
> About us by joy.  
> The webs we weave by escape the fate  
> Warm water by banks  
> Discoloration by dawn golden  
> Spanish Sahara by foals


	17. The sense of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut this chapter in two, it was getting a lil long. Part 2 soon come. For now, drop a fucking comment, gaybies. E N J O Y. 
> 
> The sense of me by mud flow.

 

 

 

Toni sat at her desk, bright and early at 6 AM, a cup of coffee pressed gratefully to her lips. She didn't get much sleep after what Cheryl told her the night prior. A thin file sat on top of her desk, Heather Larsson's name plastered onto the tab. The Serpent had yet to open said file. She didn't know what she would find. How did this woman even pass a psych eval? Was the system that flawed to let someone like this have any semblance of power? Either way, the rookie wouldn't be here until 7 and she had plenty of time to get to the bottom of it. Of course, she wouldn't ask questions as of yet. 

 

There was always a joy in being one step ahead.

 

Flipping the file open, the first page was a basic rundown of who Heather is. Where she grew up, how well she did on her entrance exams, any higher education, etc. Toni sipped at her coffee as her eyes scanned over the words on the page. Her eyes fell to the picture in the top right corner. Blonde hair fell against slender shoulders, accenting crystal blue eyes, a vibrant smile and perfectly whitened teeth. Toni thought she looked kind of mousey, but she'd passed with flying fucking colors and she was smart as hell. Her psychology degree worried her, in hindsight. But if she played it cool, there was no way the rookie could analyze her every move. 

 

Toni flipped to the next page, eyeing the clock. She still had 40 minutes under her belt. The header on top of the page read ' _Memorandum for Riverdale PD',_ in official type. Her eyes fell down to the single line. The only line that wasn't much of an explanation. 

 

_'Member requests to transfer for personal reasons, citing emotional strain.'_

"Well, that's _fucking_ vauge..." Toni mumbled into her coffee cup, taking another sip. 

 

It was a dead end. Dead ends were usually just that. But Toni knew there was more to this. She flipped to the next page, ' _Documentation of Training'_. This page chronicled Heather's entire career, however short. Everything looked normal, psych evaluation came back negative, examinations throughout the academy were above average. A model candidate all around. The trouble came a few lines down. Training was initiated according to procedure, running smoothly for a few weeks. Around week 4, Heather was penned down for _'remedial training'._ There was no reason cited, which Toni found odd. Everything should've been documented. That's just the way things were. There should always be a paper trail. 

 

Remedial training took place for two weeks before Heather was allowed to resume standard training. She was assigned to a new instructor and everything seemed to go according to plan. Until it didn't. A few days later, another infraction was recorded. This time, the reason code stated _'improper use of department resources'_ and was electronically signed by the instructor. Toni pulled up her email account, typing in the name. It was a retired Sergeant, female type. She typed out a quick email, opening up a door to dig deeper. She would find out more. The Serpent wouldn't settle for a dead end.

 

Toni skimmed through the rest of the training record, a short way down to the end. There was one other blank reassignment code before Heather's request to transfer. No signature fell beside it and curiosity was at an all time high. She needed to figure out what the _fuck_ happened, why Heather was here, why _now_. Toni closed her eyes, propping her elbows onto her desk and leaning her face into her hands. 

 

"You looked stressed." A soft voice said, causing Toni to jump. 

 

Toni's hands fell onto her desk, scattering the papers that lay haphazardly against it. She looked up at Heather and tried her best to tidy up, hoping she hadn't noticed it was her file the Serpent was looking into. She casually pushed the file into the drawer of her desk, locking it for good measure. 

 

"I-, uh... just need more coffee, that's it." Toni rambled out, grabbing her mug. "Pull up a chair and we'll get started..."

 

Toni made a run for the break room, finally letting out the breath she was holding. She sighed, looking at the fresh pot of coffee someone had already brewed. That was fucking close. She didn't want to show all of her cards just yet. If she could come out with a royal flush, she would, but she had to be sneaky about it. The untapped Serpent within her bristled, ready to come out and play. 

 

 

After filling her cup and effectively calming her nerves, Toni made her way back to her desk. Heather sat in a chair beside her, smiling up at Toni as she sat in her own. The Serpent played it cool, smiling back and they settled into a good working pace for most of the day. At lunch, Heather asked if Toni would like to join her. The Serpent refused, saying that she would have lunch at her desk. It wasn't a lie and a few moments later, Sweet Pea dropped by with burgers from Pop's. He took up Heather's seat next to her and started to devour his food. 

 

"How're things, Tiny? Sweet pea asked, mouth full and never looking away from the burger. 

 

"Good... Amazing actually. I'm officially moved into Thistlehouse and Jason seems to be okay with it. That was my biggest worry..." Toni said, munching on a fry.

 

"Dang. Well, now you and Red can fuck whenever you want." Sweet pea laughed raucously, wiggling his brows. 

 

Toni punched him on the arm and explained that they were still careful, with Jason being in the house and all. Of course, the taller Serpent just laughed it off, stating that the kid would learn eventually. Toni gagged at the thought of Jason catching them fucking, which only turned into slight arousal at the thought of fucking Cheryl at all. She checked her phone, seeing that the woman had sent her two messages. Toni opened them, while Sweet Pea ate messily beside her.

 

**[07:40]** _**Cher:** Good morning, TT. I didn't want you to go this morning, but I hope you have a good day at work... Don't stress too much about what I told you, okay? I know I'm utterly safe in your arms. xoxo._

Toni's brow furrowed slightly. The redhead was so fucking cute, but she _would_ worry. It was impossible not to. Nonetheless, she moved onto the next message.

 

**[13:15] Cher:** _Just finished having lunch with Ronnie. Apparently, they're throwing a Halloween party in a few days and I told her we'd be there. What do you think? Sexy nurse?_

_Fuck._

The thought made Toni bristle. Cheryl in a white little number, a skirt that just barely covered her ass, making it so easy to slip into her, red hair gracing cleavage that was absolutely to die for. Toni would be her charge any fucking day. 

 

**[13:18]** _Is that really a question, Bombshell? Just hope you're ready to put in the work, once the party is over... I won't be able to keep my hands off very long..._  

 

Toni didn't receive a reply right away. Cheryl Blossom was a busy woman and she loved that about her. One of the many things she found incredibly _hot._

_"_ Are you fucking sexting right now, dude?" Sweet Pea eyed her. "You're squirming like a motherfucker."

 

"Not sexting. Yet." Toni smirked. "The Andrews are throwing some Halloween bash and you better fucking be there. I don't care if your dick is in Josie half the time."

 

"Oof. I can keep it in my pants sometimes, y'know?" Sweet Pea laughed, discarding the burger wrapping on Toni's desk.

 

"Well, that makes _one_ of us." Toni joked. 

 

Sweet pea laughed, letting out a stretch from the fatigue that the burger was surely giving him. It's a wonder to Toni how the man didn't have a beer belly and wasn't overweight. But he was granted the fact that he loved the gym. It worked out in his favor. The taller Serpent held his arms out and Toni stood, being engulfed in a giant hug. She knew he had to get back to work and so did she as Heather walked back into the room. She briefly introduced Sweet Pea before he took off. 

 

The two of them settled back into training for the remainder of the day. Toni found that Heather was incredibly smart, that she had a sister in Riverdale that she lived with, and that she had plans to stay here for good. That, in combination, was only slightly worrisome. But Toni brushed it away. She didn't give the blonde much information about herself, which she thought was smart. Eventually, end of day rolled around and Toni let out a sigh of relief. She let the woman know to be here at the same time tomorrow morning and they said their goodbyes. 

 

Toni pulled the file out from her drawer, locking it again as she shut down her computer. When everything seemed in order, she pulled her keys from her cargo pocket and checked her phone. There was an image from Cheryl. Toni opened it, taking in the sight of red flowing hair laying softly against a black and white floral top. Cheryl's bottom lip was tucked tightly between her teeth and Toni noticed the black lacy bra peaking out from her unbuttoned shirt. She watched those perfect breasts for a moment, before practically running out to her bike. 

 

She knew the redhead would be home. She were nothing if not the perfect image of professionalism at work. 

 

 

Traffic was moderately heavy in the city, which Toni cursed all the new residents for. Once she took the road leading out to Thistlehouse, she pushed her bike faster than she might have ever. Nothing was on her mind but Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, the only woman to ever capture Toni's heart in the way that she did. She felt like a teenager again, except this time she wasn't sneaking into Cheryl's bedroom window for a quick fuck. 

 

It was about 6 PM by the time she made it home, the sun was setting low in the sky and the air started to become nippy as fall approached. Toni knew this was Cheryl's favorite time of year and she'd be damned if they didn't make it worthwhile. Toni shut off her bike, walking to the door and turning the knob. Very rarely was the door ever locked, a habit formed because the gates of this place were intimidating enough. The house was pretty silent, aside from the cartoonish sound effects that were coming softly from Jason's room. Toni moved up the stairs, popping her head into his room. She waved at him and he smiled, waving back at her. He turned back quickly, letting out a laugh as one of the characters yelled out. Toni smiled, shutting the door behind her. 

 

Now, where, oh, where could Cheryl Blossom be hiding? 

 

Toni checked the bedroom first, looking towards the bed, and then towards the en suite bathroom. _Empty_. She crossed her arms, poking her chin with her index finger as she thought. The next place she checked was the laundry room. _Zip_. Toni cursed herself. Thistlehouse was big in comparison to other places, but she decided to use her brain a little more effectively. This was Cheryl. She was not where downstairs, which was obvious. The only places left were the study and the two spare bedrooms. Cheryl always had a flair for the dramatic, Toni knew. Her next stop was the study.

 

_Jackpot_.

 

The large French doors groaned open, revealing Toni's treasure. Cheryl leant against the large wooden desk, the half unbuttoned blouse tucked into the grey pencil skirt she wore. Her arms were pressed against her sides on the desk as her stocking clad legs crossed one over the other. Toni saw the mischievous glint in Cheryl's eyes as the redhead used her index finger to call her over. The Serpent gulped, having seen this look before, and walked over to Cheryl. The doors clicked shut behind her.


	18. What I need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically pure fucking smut lol. Skip, if it's not your cup of tea. Last few paragraphs have some development. 
> 
> Song is What I need by hayley kiyoko (are you really gay if you don't know this song?)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment if you feel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cheryl bit her lip as Toni took her place in front of her. A pale hand pushed against her chest as she fell into the large armchair. The redhead finished unbuttoning her blouse, ripping it from the hold her tight skirt had on her and discarding it against the desk. Toni's eyes fell against pale skin, barreling down to her breasts and any other exposed skin she could soak up. 

 

"My eyes are up here..." Cheryl teased, uncrossing her legs and slipping out of her skirt. "No touching or we'll go no further. Understand?"

 

Toni nodded numbly, watching as more pale skin hit her eyes. Cheryl's skirt pooled at her feet as Toni took in the fact that her stockings were only sheer thigh-highs. Black underwear covered her scantily as the redhead stepped closer to the Serpent, dropping to her knees. Soft hands spread her thighs as far as they could go as Cheryl ground her body up, up, up until they were face to face. Toni's eyes nearly rolled back at the smell of the perfume radiating off of the woman. She hadn't even really touched her yet and here she was, fucking desperate to bury herself in her. Soft lips pressed against her own briefly before coming to rest against the corner of her mouth, her cheek, the point of her jaw, and finally, near the opening of her ear. 

 

"You seem tense, TT..." Cheryl whispered seductively. "Let me fix that."

 

Toni's hands gripped the armchair tightly, taking all of her will power not to sink the pads of her fingers into Cheryl's back. A moment of relief came and went as Cheryl backed away, only for her hands to fall against the belt on her pants. She was already moderately worked up and Cheryl kept her gaze the entire time as her zipper was undone, pants and underwear pulled down to her feet. Cold air hit Toni's cock as Cheryl sighed, a pensive look on her face. 

 

"It's a shame you have to take all of this off. You look so hot in your uniform..." Cheryl pouted.

 

"I could l-leave my shirt on..." Toni stuttered out. 

 

"Yes, that would work well..." Cheryl said,  moving forward again. 

 

Her hands moved to the tie around Toni's neck, undoing it expertly as she began to unbutton the shirt. It would stay on, but not before Cheryl groped at Toni's breasts through her shirt. The Serpent's head fell back against the chair as hands kneaded against her and her neck was dutifully attacked by red stained lips. The black tank top she wore underneath was hiked up and the soft tickle of Cheryl's red hair fell against her stomach. Never mind the fact that she was still completely exposed and growing harder by the second. A warm tongue licked down her abs, followed by almond shaped fingernails. Toni's hips jerked the lower Cheryl trekked, until brown eyes finally looked up at her again. A warm hand grabbed at her shaft, stroking slowly, only allowing the most minimal amount of pleasure. 

 

"Remember, no touching..." Cheryl smirked. 

 

Toni didn't get the chance to respond as Cheryl's warm mouth enveloped her. She set a relentless pace, her hand chasing after her mouth before sinking down again. Red hair tickled against her thighs with each stroke and Toni wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab it, if only to use it as a way to sink Cheryl further onto her. But she didn't. She knew the redhead was in control, she knew that if she touched her, she would stop the earth shattering sensations she was giving her now. And when Toni's hips jerked into Cheryl's mouth, she reveled in it. The moan that fell against her sent out the sweetest vibrations and Cheryl's hands fell away as she thrust herself lower onto Toni's cock. The Serpent hissed, watching Cheryl bob against her, delicious sounds flooding her ears. She briefly wondered how wet the redhead was and the thought was wiped away as Cheryl looked up at her, sinking all the way down to the base. 

_"No fuck- fucking way_..." Toni groaned out, her hands gripping the chair tighter as she looked down into honey brown eyes. 

 

Tears began to prick at the redhead's eyes as she pulled away for breath. Toni whimpered at the loss, watching as the redhead stood, pulling her underwear down her long legs. Once they were off, Cheryl straddled Toni easily in the big armchair, her center rubbing slickly against Toni's cock. A moan was snuffed out as their lips met in a feverish kiss. Cheryl's hand fell harshly against Toni's jaw as her tongue swiped her bottom lip. The sensation of their tongues mashing against each other was enough to get Cheryl's hips moving dangerously against Toni. She didn't voice it, but Cheryl was enjoying the control she had right now. Each time the head of Toni's dick rubbed at her clit, the more she wanted to take her into oblivion. But she loved the teasing and the sounds Toni made right now. She was being _so_ good for her, not touching, just like she instructed. And the Serpent would be rewarded generously as Cheryl broke the kiss. 

 

The redhead looked into dark half-lidded eyes, watching how Toni's mouth fell open with each pant. Cheryl bit her lip, rolling her hips continously, torturously. Brown eyes rolled back slightly and that was enough for Cheryl to giggle before moving to the side and pressing Toni to her entrance. She wanted her now, so badly, and when she sunk down further, she couldn't help the throaty moan that escaped her. 

 

" _Fuck_..." Cheryl moaned out, moving up and down slowly against Toni. 

 

There was nothing faster than that as Cheryl tried to sink herself down completely. The creaking of the wooden chair and Toni's soft, desperate moans filled her ears as her eyes closed. She held onto Toni, her hands falling against the nape of her neck as she rode her. 

 

"Cher, p-please..." Toni gulped. 

 

She wanted so badly to touch the woman on top of her. She was never one to beg for anything, but if she had to beg for a touch, however small, she would do it. Cheryl increased her pace against Toni and the Serpent could tell she was becoming desperate. The moans falling from her lips cracked every so often from the strain and she knew eventually the power would shift back to her.  

 

"No, n-no touching... _Mmm_..." Cheryl moaned out, her forehead falling against Toni's. 

 

Cheryl's hips snapped deliciously against Toni's and she was so close to losing it. The Serpent could feel the redhead's soft breath against her lips as she watched Cheryl's face screw up, her eyes shut tight as her hips moved. Toni knew she was close, the stuttering of her hips becoming more prominent. Her hands were still tight against the chair, but she was desperate to feel Cheryl's soft skin in her hands, to take her against that table. She could if she wanted to, if Cheryl asked. She knew how badly she wanted to come. 

 

"Let me..." Toni said softly, knowing she would hear her. "I know you want me to fuck you into that desk, Cher..."

 

After a few more weak thrusts of her hips, the redhead caved. She wanted Toni to take her, to make her hers, it was something she craved the most. She thought about it all day, effectively ruining her underwear. The way Toni moaned above her drove her insane and she loved every second of it. She _wanted_ it, there was no denial about it. Cheryl pushed herself off of the armchair, whimpering as Toni slipped out of her. Toni shivered as Cheryl fell against the desk face first, her legs spread for her. She stood, watching how red hair splayed across the desk. 

 

"Is this what you want, Toni?" Cheryl moaned, her hand snaking in between her and the desk to rub at her clit. 

 

Toni admired the view for a moment. It was absolutely sinful, the way that those red manicured nails fell against rosy pink lips. Cheryl looked back at Toni, her brow furrowed in pleasure and the Serpent was done waiting. She pressed the tip to the redhead's entrance, sinking in harshly and fully. Cheryl gasped below her as Toni pulled back and sunk into her again. The pace was set and it was more than enough to have Cheryl's nails digging into the wood below her. Her body didn't feel like her own or maybe it was just her wishing she could be a fly on the wall, to see how Toni fucked her deeply, to see how much she wanted her in every way, the undeniable lust that surely settled into the valleys of her rocky brown eyes. 

 

"You're such a tease." Toni slowed down, pulling Cheryl up against her. "I bet you were thinking about this all day, weren't you, baby?"

 

" _I-_... _fuck, yes._.." Cheryl panted out. 

 

Toni smirked against Cheryl's neck as her hands fell onto the redhead's breasts, kneading roughly. The Serpent set back to a brutal pace, almost standing on her tiptoes with how deep she wanted to bury herself. Cheryl's moans only spurred her on, high pitched and drunk on the feeling of being torn into over and over again. She felt the familiar rippling low in her belly and she chased it, thrusting back into Toni as best she could. But the woman wasn't having it. If Cheryl would come, it would be because she made her. 

 

Cheryl fell face first against the desk once more, Toni's hands gripping at her hips tightly. The redhead yelped as Toni thrust into her quickly, never letting up for a second, and Cheryl clenched around her with a choked out moan. If that weren't enough, Toni kept moving at a similar pace, ripping another orgasm out of her. This time, Cheryl could feel the splash of wetness that followed. Her legs buckled against the desk, nearly giving out if it weren't for Toni's strong grip. Toni moaned behind her, chasing her own orgasm and in a few more deep thrusts, Cheryl was completely filled. 

 

" _Fuck_..." Toni groaned, pulling out of Cheryl and falling back into the armchair. 

 

She was fucking spent and judging by the sweat soaking through her shirt, she would need a fresh uniform tomorrow. Toni eyed Cheryl, avoiding her bottom half, knowing she would get hard again. The redhead didn't move and Toni wondered if she had fallen asleep so quickly.

 

"Cher, you okay?" Toni asked softly. 

 

"I'm attempting to recover and it's not going so well, baby... If I try to move, my body wouldn't support it." Cheryl chuckled lowly. 

 

"So, what you're saying is I fucked you into paralysis?" Toni laughed.

 

"Something like that. Now, are you going to help me to bed or are you just going to keep staring at the mess you've made?"

 

"Pretty sure we both did that, Bombshell..." Toni rolled her eyes, standing up and taking Cheryl into her arms. 

 

The redhead offered little assistance aside from soft mewls and kisses pressed against Toni's face. It was pretty funny to see her this way, so high off of sex and overly affectionate. Once they reached the door, Toni poked her head out, making sure the coast was clear. Once she was sure, the two women padded down the hallway to the master bedroom. Cheryl was like deadweight as she flopped onto the bed, a mess of limbs and giggles. She lay on her stomach, looking up at Toni playfully. Toni quirked an eyebrow with a  laugh, moving to the dresser and pulling out a pair of underwear for them both. Cheryl pouted as Toni came back to the side of their bed.

 

"Don't even look at me like that, Cher. You'll thank me in the morning when the sheets aren't _completely_ ruined." Toni smiled, pressing a kiss to pouty lips. 

 

"Are you relaxed, at least?" Cheryl huffed, pulling on her underwear against the headboard.

 

"Of course, what's more relaxing than being inside Cheryl Blossom?" Toni smirked, sitting on her side of the bed. 

 

Cheryl shivered involuntarily, hearing Toni snort as a crimson flush rose to her cheeks. Soft lips pressed against her own, a sign of reassurance. That Toni wasn't joking when she said things like that. The redhead knew she wasn't the vixen that Toni had met all those years ago, but she was still her Bombshell. She could see it in the way the Serpent looked at her, the way she cared for her safety and about Jason's safety. She didn't know if it were possible to be more in love than they were now. 

 

"I know our relationship has been pretty unconventional, but I really want to be able to call you mine, Cheryl..." Toni said lowly.

 

"I am yours, TT... You just proved that."

 

"Not just physically... Emotionally, in name and title, in every way possible. So, Cheryl Blossom, will you be my girlfriend?" Toni asked bashfully. 

 

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Cheryl straddled Toni's lap, pressing their lips together once again. "I thought you'd never _fucking_ ask."

 

"We're supposed to be going slow..." Toni laughed, resting her hands against Cheryl's waist. 

 

"I think we've gone slow enough, mon petite amour..." 

 

 

 

 


	19. Down the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure I'm satisfied with this chapter, but here it fucking is lol. 
> 
> Mood for this chapter is down the line by jose gonzalez. (Highly recommend a listen)
> 
> Enjoy, and drop a comment, maybe?

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No... No, I don't think you understand, you _troglodyte_!" Cheryl stopped the cart she was pushing, listening in on the conference call. "No... What does that have to do with this case? My client never alluded to know any of that!"

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, listening to the other two drone on. Her hand fell to the tomatoes sitting neatly in their rack. She examined one carefully, feeling the tenderness and checking for bruising in the skin. These conference calls always went the same way and eventually, she'd learnt to tune out the unimportant details. Usually, it would work out in her favor. If it didn't, there was always a way to save face. Of course she cared about every client she represented, but some of them were insufferably _stupid_. While she did sometimes have to represent clients with questionable morals, she didn't risk her own. If they deserved the time, she did her best to defend them, but it just didn't always result in a win.

 

"Look, we won't settle for anything less than a plea deal, so make it _fucking_ happen." Cheryl snipped out, placing three tomatoes into a bag.

 

She listened to the voices on the other side, mostly ignoring them. She turned to place the bag in the cart, only to bump into another body. She did her best to calm the viper threatening to snap on whoever the poor, unsuspecting soul was as she bent down to pick up the tomatoes. 

 

"Cheryl Blossom, is that you?" An annoyingly chipper voice said. 

 

Cheryl only half registered her name being called as her eyes landed on blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She only half registered the fact that this could be _the_ worst fucking time possible. The worst time to run into her deepest demons. She'd recognize those blue eyes anywhere. 

 

"It's me, Larsson- Heather!" The blonde said, tapping at Cheryl's arm lightly. 

 

She tried her best not to flinch, not to let the tears prick in her eyes, not to turn around and just bolt as far away as she could get. No amount of therapy would actually prepare her for this moment, no matter how many times her therapist told her it would be okay. That she just needed to breathe, that she couldn't allow this woman-  _Heather- t_ o gain control over her again. 

 

_Deep breaths._

_Deep breaths._

_Deep breaths._

 

"I-I know..." Cheryl muttered lowly. 

 

"You look amazing! What's it been, 12 years?"

 

"Yes." Cheryl answered monotonously, her hand wringing a new knot into the bag of tomatoes. 

 

"We should catch up sometime..." Heather smiled. 

 

It was a dazzling fucking smile. And Cheryl cursed herself for even thinking that. _Fuck_ that perfect smile, _fuck_ her blonde hair, _fuck_ her entire aura, _fuck_ the way she froze when Heather spoke a single word to her, _fuck_ the fact that she _still_ found her moderately attractive, despite all of the bullshit the girl put her through all those years ago. Cheryl looked down at the lopsided tomatoes in her hand. They were the exact representation of what she was feeling, what she was feeling _again_. The possibility that Heather could be the exact same person from all those years ago. Or _not_. All she knew was that trust was something earned, not given. And she would _not_ just _give_ Heather her trust.

 

"I'll look you up... Excuse me, I have to go pick my son up from school..." 

 

 

Cheryl turned away, flinching internally because she had just revealed vital information about her life. It was in the air now, she couldn't take it back. She just gave the woman some word vomit, a habit she never broke when those demons writhed their ugly heads. She heard Heather give out a defeated 'okay', but she honestly couldn't care less. Her phone call had ended long ago, the second she froze and muffled 'hellos' hit her ear drums. The tomatoes were forgotten, lopsided red orbs sitting in the cart anyway. She'd only gotten half the things on her list, but she needed to get out. Cheryl's hands gripped tightly onto the handle of the cart, rushing towards the self-checkout. Rushing away from the fucking mess she just created. 

 

_Why now?_

_Why here?_

_What the fuck?_

Cheryl's mind raced as her shaky hands hurriedly scanned the items. A cold sweat enveloped them as she tried her best to keep a grip. She didn't look back to see if Heather followed her, if she could even see the way she affected her still. She pulled out her wallet, swiping her card easily against the machine. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight_ seconds before the stupid ' _Approved_ ' prompt appeared. She didn't know if it always took that long, but today, it took way too _fucking_ long. The grocery bags were practically thrown into the cart as she walked quickly, out to her red convertible. Once the bags were put away, she sunk into the driver's seat, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. She thanked everything that her tint was dark enough to hide her heaving breaths, the tears that were surely pooled against her brown eyes and the white-knuckle grip she held. 

 

The redhead tried to push away her racing thoughts as she twisted her key in the ignition, pulling out quickly, ignoring the honks from another car. She needed to get to Jason, she needed to make sure he was safe. An irrational thought, maybe. Heather couldn't have the slightest clue of what her boy looked like, where he went to school, or the means to even take him with her. But she was in full mama bear mode, the innate need to have him physically with her was overriding any rational thought. She was going _well_ above the speed limit, cursing the lights that weren't working in her favor. The jerky stops at the red lights should've been enough for a ticket. If not, the speed to acceleration as her tires skid against the asphalt should've done it. She didn't care enough to worry about it and some semblance of relief flooded through her as she saw Jason's small figure sitting against the school steps. He smiled to his friends before his eyes looked up to spot Cheryl. The redhead bolted out, tears digging their way through her makeup, as she pulled Jason to her. Her heavy breathing calmed as his arms wrung around her neck, a soft kiss pressed to her cheek. 

 

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Jason cried out, feeling the saltwater against his lips. 

 

"Nothing, baby. Everything is okay now, I've got you..." Cheryl sniffled out. "Let's go home and wait for mama."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Toni pulled into the driveway of Thistlehouse, exhausted from all the shit at work. She'd recieved a response from the retired officer and it wasn't a response that put her mind at ease. That, combined with the fact that she wanted to keep her family safe was enough to weave tight knots into her back. Thankfully, Heather was long gone when she had recieved the email.

 

_Sergeant Topaz,_

_Thank you for reaching out and thank you for your dedication to the job. I faintly remember the brief time I was her training instructor. Things ran smoothly, for the most part, until there were multiple requests made to look into the personal information of a specific person. A Blossom, if I remember correctly. As you know, all training material used will only contain fictional information or that of the deceased. I hope this helps you, ma'am. Please keep a close eye, the system is not as perfect as we think..._

 

__

_**The system is not as perfect as we think...** _

That final line haunted the Serpent to no end. It replayed, blaring across her brain until the end of her shift. It was only appeased as she thought of what awaited her once she got home. Her key fell into the lock on the door, turning easily and she pushed it open. The house was deathly quiet, some strange tension weighing down all of the oxygen. Despite the redecoration, it felt desolate, like it did in high school. She spotted black strappy heels and grass stained cleats near the door, but neither Blossom could be seen anywhere. Toni listened intently in the quiet, undoing the laces on her boots and kicking them off. She could hear the faint mumbling of a cartoon coming from upstairs, and she followed it, a content smile plastered on her face. 

 

Jason's door was open wide and Toni saw the two redheads cuddled up against each other. Jason's head rested against Cheryl's chest, watching the show intently as the woman stroked his hair repeatedly. Toni saw the boy's half lidded eyes shutter closed every so often. But the Serpent couldn't read the expression on her girlfriend's face. Was she tense? Just revelling in the moment? It didn't put her mind at ease when Cheryl looked up at her, only to look away again, focusing on the show. Toni's arms crossed against her chest, suddenly feeling like she had done something wrong. She didn't move from her spot in the doorway, only staring down at the baby blue fibers of the carpet in the room. She faintly heard Jason's bed creak and Cheryl's hushed whispers as she pressed a kiss to the boy's head. Soft feet shuffled towards her, a cold hand pulling at one of her arms and leading her towards their bedroom. 

 

Toni didn't say anything yet, partially because she had no idea what the fuck was going on. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, to assume that she had done something wrong, to create an issue that wasn't there. The bedroom door clicked softly behind as she moved to lean against the vanity in front of their bed. Toni watched Cheryl, noticing how puffy her eyes were, how her nose was tinged with the faintest pink. The redhead moved to the dresser, pulling out pajamas for them both as silent as ever. 

 

"Cher... What's on your mind?" Toni asked, concern thick in her voice.

 

The redhead was still silent as she removed her watch near her nightstand. It was long discarded against the wood, but no response came. Toni watched her back, noticing the shudders erupting. It was telltale and the Serpent moved from the vanity, reaching out to touch her. The flinch that followed was unexpected and she hesitated to touch the woman at all. A loud sob erupted from the redhead as she fell into Toni's chest, her arms crossed against her body. Strong arms enveloped her, trying desperately to calm the woman in some way.

 

"Baby, I know you'll talk when you're ready, but you're really worrying me..." Toni mumbled, hoping Cheryl would hear her over her sobs. 

 

Toni held the redhead for a while, listening to her sobs turn into soft sniffles and whimpers. She tried her best to stay calm and not think the worst. But only the worst could make Cheryl react this way. The redhead shifted, pulling away from Toni and attempting to undo the tie against her neck, never making eye contact. Her hands shook violently and Toni noticed how fucking pale she looked. Caramel hands fell against alabaster, stopping any and all movement. She hoped that this wasn't some attempt to fuck the pain away because Toni wouldn't have it. Not with the way Cheryl's eyes screamed at her in agony as they made eye contact. 

 

"Cher, no..." Toni whispered. "Talk to me, please..."

 

"Let- I d-dont know where to start..." Cheryl whimpered. 

 

"Just start with what you're feeling... I'm here."

 

Cheryl took a shaky breath, pulling Toni to sit against the headboard. The redhead settled into her side, snaking her arms around the Serpent and nuzzling into her neck. The only sound in the room was their soft breathing as Toni waited, patient as always. 

 

"I saw her today. At the m-market... Toni, you know that you're the only one for me. But the feelings that I felt, they were _wrong_... It was some disgusting form of attraction, shame, and panic that coursed through my veins. She kept smiling, smiling at me l-like we were old friends, like what she did never happened!" Cheryl whimpered out, her nails digging softly into the side of Toni's stomach. "She had the nerve to ask me out and all I could think about was getting out of there and I endangered the best thing in our lives. She knows, knows Jason exists and I was stupid not to catch myself before revealing that..."

 

Toni sat numbly in bed, knowing full well she was talking about Heather. A burning feeling erupted inside her chest. She sat in it for a while, not responding to the words that fell into her brain. She made some attempt to pinpoint the emotions she felt. There was the obvious jealousy that she felt at the thought of Heather asking her girlfriend out, boiling rage at the fact that Cheryl felt any sort of attraction to the woman anymore, and sadness because she felt the way that she did. Of course she wanted her family safe, but she wasn't one to just forget about the Serpent inside of her. She wanted to go out, find the blonde, and rip her to shreds. But she knew that that wasn't feasible. Serpent she may forever be, but she was also the face of the law. Toni felt Cheryl shift to look up at her. She didn't know what her expression held, but the redhead began to tear up again and she knew it wasn't anything good. 

 

Cheryl moved quickly, straddling her hips as her hands fell against Toni's face. The Serpent wouldn't look her in the eye, fearing that any look she gave her now would cause them to physically implode. Cheryl watched her frozen expression, felt the clenching and unclenching of the woman's jaw against her palms. There was definite anger there and she hoped Toni wasn't jumping to conclusions.

 

"I'm s-sorry, Toni... I swear, I would never." Cheryl sobbed out. "She will never have me that way again, never m-manipulate me that way again..."

 

Toni caught her eyes then, realizing that her anger isn't warranted in this moment. The woman above her just had a run-in with her tormentor and here she was, jealous and angry over something that would never happen. There was some sickening resemblance to Stockholm Syndrome that made Toni's stomach flip. She needed to be ever present and understanding of the feelings Cheryl entrusted her with. 

 

"I'm sorry, baby. What you're feeling is valid. She was your first girlfriend and she wormed her way into you, enough to leave a lasting impression. I trust you, Cheryl. It's her I _don't_ trust and for good reason..." Toni sighed. 

 

Cheryl pressed her lips to Toni's softly. There was no heat behind it, only pure adoration and trust. Toni's hands came to rest against Cheryl's hips as she sat up, deepening the kiss for a moment. The redhead sighed against her, a sigh of comfort as her hands fell back against Toni's shoulders. The Serpent pulled away, placing soft kisses against plump lips a few times. 

 

"How far does this have to go until we can do something about it?..." Cheryl whispered. "I'm pretty sure I scared Jason half to death when I picked him up from school..."

 

Toni frowned at that. She knew how in tune the boy was with his mother. She was an open book to him and she cursed the fact that he was as observant as she was. The truth was, there wasn't much they could do yet. And the thought scared her. 

 

 

_**The system is not as perfect as we think...** _

 

 

"I don't mean to scare you any more than you are, but I think you should know... Heather looked for you, multiple times... Unfortunately, it was undocumented..."

 

Cheryl gulped audibly, looking into Toni's eyes before closing her own. Tears pricked through her light eyelashes, one falling quickly against her cheek. The pad of Toni's thumb moved to swipe it away as Cheryl's breathing quickened. She thought about how she'd made things dangerously more complicated, letting herself slip in such a way. Jason wasn't something to _slip_ about. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest again, almost painful in its rhythm, until Toni's soft lips fell to her chest. Soft kisses were peppered against her, along with quiet prompts to breathe mumbled against her skin. And Cheryl did, her breathing calming significantly and Toni's kisses dissipating. The woman sighed below her, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist.

 

"There's nothing we can do, yet... If it would make you feel better, _safer_ , I could ask Sweets to spare a couple Serpents at your office and while Jason is at school." Toni said softly. "A temporary solution, but it's what I can come up with right now."

 

"I would like that. Thank you... for understanding and listening." Cheryl smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Toni's lips. 

 

"Always, Cher... Now, I just have to figure out how to work with her, knowing what I know. But I promise you, I will watch her every move. I don't care that this is my first troop, if I take a ding to my career, it will be worth keeping you both safe. Nothing comes before that."

 

"I love you, Toni. Endlessly..." Cheryl said softly.

 

"I love you. And I love that boy drooling in his sleep right now. Our perfect little family."

 

"Perfect." Cheryl repeated, kissing Toni softly. "Now, let's get you out of this uniform and into a bath. I can practically see the knots forming in your back."

 

"Only if you join me." Toni smirked. 

 

Cheryl slapped Toni's shoulder lightly, pushing away from the Serpent. 

 

She would join her, without a doubt. 

 

 

 


	20. Trouble I'm in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'alls fucking comments on last chapter had me dead lol. I'm glad you hated Heather, hope you'll hate her more. 
> 
> Question: comment down below, SweetVee or Sweets and Josie (what's their ship name?)
> 
> Anyway, this one is kinda long? I swear if Choni breaks up on Riverdale, I'll lose my shit so this might be our saving grace. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S.- Trouble I'm in by twinbed.

 

 

Sweet Pea pulled up to the school building, watching as little pip squeaks ran amuck. He laughed softly, thinking about how care free everything was at that age. Life was simple. Eat, shit, sleep, repeat. So, when Toni called him up and asked him to spare a few Serpents, he was quick to say yes. He knew a familiar face might be more appealing to Jason so he took this request himself. He fucking loved kids and despite being Toni's best friend, he had yet to hang out with the kid beyond his birthday. Sweet Pea wouldn't pry into the reason why Jason and Cheryl need protection yet. He simply knew how much the two meant to his short friend and that she couldn't be three places at once. Eventually, when he found the time, he would ask. 

 

Jason bounded down the steps, sitting on the lowest one to the floor. Sweet pea laughed, thinking about how much Cheryl might've hated to see the boy dirtying his uniform. He stepped out of his truck and walked up to him. Jason smiled at him, but he could tell that there was slight confusion on his face. 

 

"'Sup, little dude? How was school?" Sweet Pea smiled, crouching down to his level. 

 

"It was good. I'm hungry now, though. Where's my mom?" 

 

"Well, I think for now, I'll be picking you up from school. Your moms are a little busy at the moment, but it's only for a little while." Sweet Pea smiled. "I figured we could hang out for a bit?"

 

Jason nodded pensively. The tall Serpent would end up taking him out for giant deli sandwiches, much to the kid's delight. Then they went to the park, where they played tag and swung on the playground. Sweet Pea was honestly enjoying his time. The boy was a breath of fresh air, his youthful energy seeming to ease the tension from his life. 

 

The Serpents were doing well. Exceptionally well, but he found himself reminiscing on their glory days. It was a new time for the gang, one where they were bound to contracts and held to professional standards. Crime was still ever present in Riverdale, but none that the Serpents took part in. The Ghoulies were virtually non-existent and it was a relief, but there was something missing, something to occupy his mind when he wasn't managing the Serpents and making business deals. Josie had become a big part of his life and when she was gone, off on tour or at press events, the Serpent found himself alone. Toni was preoccupied with her family and the Serpents were all scattered and otherwise indisposed. So, when Jason tugged against his jacket, breaking his thoughts, Sweet Pea smiled gratefully. He could get used to this.

 

"Sweet Pea, what does your jacket mean? That snake is scary." Jason mumbled. 

 

"Well, it used to mean something bad, but it has always meant family. It might look scary on the outside, but maybe one day, when you're older, you'll meet the rest of us. You'll see that we're all just one big family." 

 

"Hm, okay..." Jason pouted. "Is my mama, Toni, your family too?"

 

"Both your moms are. We've been friends a long time. So, that makes you my family too, kid." Sweet Pea ruffled his hair as they sat in the swing. 

 

Jason laughed, trying to move away from the Serpent's giant hand, but failing. Sweet Pea sighed contentedly. The sun was setting low in the sky, although it was wasn't too late, casting pink and orange hues against the clouds. 

 

"Well, it's time to get you home, kid. Your mama might stab me for having you out any longer." Sweet pea smiled. 

 

Jason nodded and Sweet Pea pulled him up into his arms as they walked back to his truck. The future was never really on his mind, but with Jason clinging tightly to his neck, it made him want to start a family of his own. There was no telling where things with Josie would lead, if their lifestyles were even compatible. 

 

For now, he would settle for this. This was enough.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Toni answered the booming against the door, finding Sweet Pea smiling with Jason tucked sleepily in his arms. She wanted to kill him for being so loud, but the sight of the two made her heart melt. She knew Cheryl disapproved of Jason being carried around like a baby, but Toni indulged sometimes, when the redhead wasn't looking. 

 

"Come in, he's probably drooling down your jacket already." Toni laughed. 

 

"I love this kid, Topaz. He practically ate a whole deli sandwich by himself! What a badass. Where's Red?" 

 

Toni followed Sweet Pea upstairs, glancing at their bedroom for a moment. It wasn't that things were deteriorating between them, but the past few weeks had been really stressful. Cheryl took a short trip for a case, wanting to clear her mind in the process and it seemed that it didn't do much to help her. She worried about Jason the entire time, texting and calling Toni at work when she could. And with Toni's laser focus on Heather, it seemed that there hadn't been much time for the two of them. 

 

The Serpent tried her best to train Heather with fairness and integrity, but she didn't exactly take it easy on her. She had the rookie clean her patrol car, making sure it was filled and all equipment was operational day in and day out, she would absolutely _smoke_ the woman when they had their mandatory gym time and when they did manage to get out and make an arrest, Heather handled most of the paperwork. Part of Toni felt bad, because she was a good person, but this way she knew what Heather was doing. If she directed all of her training, was more hands-on, there would be no time for the woman to even think about Cheryl. It gave her peace of mind, but she had yet to confront Heather about the day at the supermarket. Maybe she was just waiting for the right time or for something more to incriminate her. It wasn't ideal, but the thought of waiting around for something to happen was fucking driving her insane. 

 

"She's, uh... taking a nap." Toni mumbled out.

 

Sweet Pea could read her like a fucking book, glaring at her as he set Jason down for bed. Toni would remember to get him up and showered in the morning. 

 

"Bullshit. Trouble in paradise?" Sweet Pea whispered. 

 

Toni waved the giant Serpent over, closing Jason's door behind them. She pulled him back downstairs by his sleeve, into the kitchen. Sweet Pea settled on the marble island, taking up a bar stool as Toni pulled out a beer for each of them. He wouldn't comment on the state of Toni's health, but the woman before him looked exhausted, more so than he's ever seen her. Toni sat across from him, popping the tops off their drinks against the lip of the island.

 

"I know I was tight lipped about everything going on, but someone from Cher's past has come back to haunt her. That's why I asked for the Serpents, which I'm grateful for, by the way." Toni paused, taking a sip of her beer. "Its just taking a toll, having to be vigilant and pretty much walk on eggshells all the time."

 

"Anyone I know? I can rough 'em up a bit, if you need." 

 

"Yes, actually. Its Heather, the rookie I'm training... I guess she really had her hooks in because Cher is in a fucking state." Toni looked down at the countertop. "You know we haven't touched each other at all these past two weeks?"

 

"Woah, that's not normal, Topaz. You guys take the cake from us all when it comes to libidos." Sweet Pea wiggled his eyebrows. "In all seriousness though, that girl loves you. And I know you're head over heels for her. Look at everything you've been through. There's no way this will break you guys apart. It might be tough, but stick it through. You're endgame and, I swear if you break up, I will do everything in my power to set you guys up again, like groundhog day."

 

"Thanks, Pea." Toni laughed. "Feels like I haven't seen you much lately and I think you're what I'm missing."

 

"Good luck getting rid of me with Jason around, he's my new friend. With Josie gone all the time, it's pretty lonely, y'know?" 

 

"I hear ya. You're always welcome here, Sweets. I trust you and if you want more bonding time, I'm sure Cher wouldn't mind." Toni smiled. 

 

"Awesome, and that gives me an excuse to come crack one open with you. Are you still going to that party tomorrow night?" Sweet Pea asked.

 

"That I know of, yes." Toni said softly. "Jason's trick or treating and sleeping over at a friend's house for the weekend, so there's really no excuse not to? You?"

 

"Yep, I'll be there. Don't know if I'm riding solo or not, but Josie and I aren't exactly exclusive and it's supposed to be a pretty big party." 

 

"Well, looks like everyone besides Betty and Jug are on the rocks. Ronnie's slept over a few times these past two weeks and honestly, it doesn't seem like her and Archie are going to pull through this time... but the show must go on and all that."

 

"Well, fuck..." Sweet Pea took a swig of his beer. "Maybe this is what we all need. Just a night to let loose."

 

"Maybe... Life's gotten real tense lately." 

 

"Thanks for the beer, Topaz. Same time on Monday?" The Serpent smiled. 

 

"Same time. Thanks for this, again. I'll see you at the party tomorrow night." 

 

Toni stood, fist bumping Sweet Pea as he made his way out. She dumped her half full beer into the sink, discarding the bottle along with Pea's empty one. She looked up at the time on the fridge, realizing it was nearing 9 PM. She was exhausted as always and drug herself up the stairs to her bedroom. As she opened the door, she saw Cheryl's sleeping form, illuminated by the moonlight seeping through the sheer curtains. She sighed softly, padding over and moving under the covers. She didn't reach out to grab the redhead, whose back was to her, to pull her any closer. Even in sleep, Toni could see the tension on her shoulders. Her eyes stayed plastered to her back, watching the rise and fall. They weren't full on arguing, but their normal bickering had become much more than that. The amount of times they got into it blurred together after a while and Toni couldn't stand it. The problem wasn't with them, it was with something outside of them. Something that Toni couldn't very well control. 

 

"Toni?" Cheryl's soft voice broke through the air. 

 

"I'm here, Cher..." 

 

The Serpent couldn't stop the sadness in her voice and when Cheryl's sleepy eyes hit her own, she couldn't help the look she knew was on her face. The redhead didn't move out to touch her, only turning her way. Toni did the same, scooting down so they were face to face. 

 

"I love you. I'm sorry for how overbearing things have been lately... I- I've just had a lot on my mind and it's been taken out on you... On us."

 

"I get it. So have I... Things with work and the Heather situation, wanting to make sure you're both safe. It's not easy..." Toni said softly.

 

Cheryl nodded, moving her hand to cup Toni's face. A soft thumb stroked her cheekbones before moving down to stroke against her bottom lip. It was the most intimate thing in days, aside from their quick kisses before parting ways. Toni placed a kiss against the pale thumb, placing her hand against Cheryl's and bringing her palm to her mouth. She placed soft kisses there, her eyes fluttering shut as the smell of Cheryl's rosey lotion hit her. Toni heard the redhead's breath hitch softly, almost as if she tried to hide it, but she moved no further than the palm of her hand. She wouldn't pressure her into something she wasn't feeling, until she was expressly asked to do so. It was a welcoming feeling to the Serpent, the warmth of Cheryl's hand against her lips. There were many times that she'd kissed the redhead all over, but this time felt different. It felt like a reckoning. Like nothing could tear them away from this moment, from each other. Their magnetism always pulled them back together, no matter what obstacle stood between them. 

 

"Toni," Cheryl whispered. "Please touch me..."

 

She stopped suddenly, her heart skipping a beat and thudding quickly in her chest. Her eyes opened to find Cheryl's tear filled ones. 

 

"I want it. I crave it... I crave _you_." Cheryl continued, moving closer to the Serpent.

 

Toni dropped her hand, moving to cup the redhead's cheek. She kissed her softly once, twice, before moving to hover above Cheryl. Those beautiful brown eyes stared up at her, mouth parted slightly as Toni removed the oversized shirt she wore. No bra fell against her torso and Cheryl's mouth watered slightly. It didn't take long for Toni to strip them both of their clothes and soon enough, both women admired each other in the moonlight. Cheryl was the first to break, her hands cupping Toni's face and pulling her down into a passionate kiss. The redhead felt light fingers tracing against her stomach, making her shiver as goosebumps overtook her skin. The Serpent was gentle, more focused on the way Cheryl's tongue pushed against hers with need. Toni broke the kiss, her hands moving up to Cheryl's face, brushing back the hair that had fallen as she rested on her forearms. They reconnected, continuing to kiss for a while, pressed against each other as sweat formed between them. 

 

Cheryl's hand finally fell from Toni's face, reaching down between them. She felt Toni shiver as her hand found its place against her. She felt how hard she was for her, all for her. This woman who loved her unconditionally, trusted her unconditionally, even when she lashed out. She couldn't ask for someone who offered her more. There would be _no one_ who could offer her more. Toni kissed her then, like she knew exactly what she was thinking in that moment. Cheryl pressed the tip of her head to her entrance and Toni took over the rest of the way, going slow, pouring every ounce of adoration she had into each thrust. 

 

Two weeks. Two weeks without so much as a single touch and Cheryl found it so stupid in the moment. Heather wasn't even a thought in her mind with Toni in her life. Toni was her entire life and she tried to convey that as she kissed the Serpent. Toni panted softly, moaning into the kiss as she increased her pace. It wasn't even so much about the orgasm that would soon come, but about the intimacy of it. Neither cared about moving quicker than they were right now. There was no urgency, no need to rush a good thing. 

 

"I love you, Cher." Toni whispered against the redhead's lips. "Always..."

 

"I- I love you, Toni." 

 

The Serpent pulled back, hearing the stutter in Cheryl's words. She saw the tears welling up in those brown eyes again and she stopped moving at once. Her brow furrowed as she heard the woman underneath her sniffle.

 

"Am I hurting you?" Toni asked.

 

"Not at all. I just-" Cheryl paused. "Those words are so true and I've never meant anything more in my life..." 

 

"Me either. Baby... I'm so grateful for a second chance with you, a second chance to be happy, a second chance to raise our son. _Together_." Toni said softly. 

 

Cheryl smiled up at the Serpent, pulling down again and kissing her. Toni began to move, Cheryl's soft moans spurring her on. It didn't take long for them both to come, laying in their bliss soon after. Red hair splayed out against their bed as Cheryl rested against Toni's chest. The Serpent traced figure 8's against her skin, feeling more than seeing her girlfriend fall asleep. Toni thought about everything pressing on her mind. She didn't know how things would turn out, but she had everything she needed in her life. A good job, great friends, a loving girlfriend and a perfect son. 

 

Sleep found her eventually and she fell into a restful slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See yaaaaaaaaaaa.


End file.
